Zevie: An Unusual Tale
by ZevieObsessed2012
Summary: What if Zander and Stevie never met in high school? Zander's 3 years older, and Stevie's just graduated high school. How does a night of celebration with friends and waking up with a stranger change Stevie's life? How does it change Zander's life? Rated T! NO descriptive adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I thought I'd write a very different story than what's on fanfiction now! :D I really hope you enjoy this, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you honestly think! **

**WARNING: This chapter is Rated T+ (It's not exactly M or T) for mentions of suicide, some mild content (nothing serious), but nothing **_**too serious**_**! You've been warned. Don't like? Please, just don't read, then! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock**

Stevie Baskara and a couple of her friends, now all 18, have their ways of getting into local bars. It's called a bribe. "Can you believe it? We're finally out of there!" Stevie says. The small group of friends whoop, holding up the drinks they ordered in a toast. There's only a couple of there. Kacey Simon, former Perf. Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed, _former_ geeks-_no one_ saw that one coming. There's also Nelson's girlfriend Grace King, a former Perf herself. There's also one of Stevie's other friends Claire Fontana.

"It's about time! Brewster was getting a little old for us," Kevin says. "Right?" Claire says. "So, Stevie?" Claire says, turning her stool to face her friend. "What are your plans now that we're free?" she asks. Stevie shrugs. "I'm deciding whether or not I should go to college," Stevie says. "I'm not going. I just got out of school. The last thing I want in life is _more_ school! I think I want to start acting," Claire says. Stevie rolls her eyes and laughs. "Well, good luck with that then, I guess," she says.

Claire laughs, but she doesn't reply. Stevie goes back to her drink. She looks, to her friends, happy... but in truth, she really doesn't want to be there. She's been upset since her father's death. She just wants to go home to her appartment. Her mother said it would be best if she had her own place to mull things over in and such. So, her mother bought her an appartment. Stevie knew though that her mother couldn't handle a child with the sudden death. Stevie understood. It made things easier. Less fighting, more healing.

"I'm going to be right back," Stevie says, slipping out of her seat. Her friends don't really notice her absence. She slips into the bathroom, letting a couple tears of stress fall. She wipes them away carefully though before they can smudge her eyeliner. She makes sure her eyes don't look at all puffy or red before returning to her friends. "Where'd you go?" Claire asks. "Bathroom," Stevie says. She's a bit hurt her friends didn't even hear her when she told them earlier.

It only added to her stress. It had gone on for a couple months now, and she was just tired of it all. She stays silent most of the night. By midnight, she's drowned out most of the pain inside with alcohol overload. She's so drunk, that subconsciously she knows this will bite her in the butt tomorrow. She doesn't know where her friends went off to. Quite honestly, she doesn't care.

"Hey, you!" the bartender calls to someone on the other end of the bar. "You well enough to drive?" he asks the man on the other end of the bar. The man nods. "How many drinks have you had?" the bartender asks. "One," the man replies. "Good. You're taking her to her home. She's too out of it, and I don't know where her friends went off to. Besides, I'm closing up now," the bartender says. The man he's talking to seems a bit taken aback.

"I don't know anything about her!" the man argues. "Ask her for her license," the bartender says, not really caring anymore. The man gets up and walks up to Stevie. "Miss?" he asks. Stevie looks up, trying to focus on the man in front of her. Eventually it becomes to difficult and she slurs, "Yesh?" "Do you have a license?" the man asks. "Yeah... shure," she says. "Can I see it?" he asks. "No... not on me, silly!" she laughs.

The man sighs and says, "Come on, I'm gonna take you home." He grabs her my the arm, gently though, and pulls her to his car, making sure when she stumbles, she doesn't fall. He gets her into the passenger seat and shuts the door. When he gets into the car, she starts laughing, and eventually asks, "My home?" "Um... sure?" he says. He has no idea where she lives. He knows he's going to have to bring her to his appartment.

It takes a little over a half hour to get to his appartment across town, but when he arrives, he helps a giggling, stumbling Stevie inside. He sets her down on his bed and grabs the extra blanket on the floor and goes out onto the couch.

It's 4:38 AM when he's woken up by whispering. He opens his eyes and sees the girl he brought home in front of him. "What is it?" he asks groggily. She's still drunk, he realizes, as she slurs, "I can't sleep..." He sighs and says, "Yeah?" He's not trying to sound rude... but he was in the middle of a pretty _hot_ dream. "Well... will you talk to me a bit?" she slurs. Her slurring isn't as bad as it was three hours ago, he notices. He sits up on the couch to make room for her, and she sits down in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks. "What's your name?" she asks. "Zander Robbins," he yawns. "What about you?" he asks her. She plays with a few snarled strands of hair as she says, "Stevie Baskara." He actually likes her name. It's very pretty. "How old are you?" he asks. "18," she replies. He's shocked. "First time drinking?" he asks. She nods. _That explains it_. he thinks. "How old are you?" she asks him. "21," he says.

She's quiet a while and then says, "Are you happy?" "What do you mean?" he asks. The questions takes him by surprise. "I mean... do you ever feel so depressed you wish you could... you know... _leave it all_?" she asks. "Define '_leave_'," Zander asks. "_Die! Leave! Go!_" Stevie says frustrated. Zander shakes his head. "Not that I can recall, no."

Stevie stays quiet after that. "Why'd you ask?" Zander questions. Stevie shrugs. "I guess... I don't know. I've been depressed lately..." she sobs. "My father dies a couple months ago... my mother basically shipped me off into my own appartment as soon as possible... my friends don't seem to notice when I leave them at all... I just want someone to be there... I mean _really _be there... and _stay_," she says. Zander nods his head. Why was she telling him all this random, irrelevant stuff?

As he's lost in thought, he doesn't realize how close she is suddenly... until she's kissing him. He's not stopping her either. It's wrong, and he knows it... but Zander Robbins _never really could_ stop a pretty girl from doing what she wanted with him. This is the first girl that's ever, in his mind, been told is supposed to be off-limits. But, he can't find it in him to stop her... or himself.

It doesn't take long before her body is flush against his, nothing seperating the pair. He can feel it, the way her body is "speaking," that she's entirely inexperienced. This makes this whole thing even more wrong. But... he just can't pull away. _When did we get into my room? _he asks himself.

The next morning, Stevie wakes up in what she _knows_ isn't her appartment. Her heart skips a couple beats as she's trying to remember where she is... why... and...

Why she's in someone's arms... not wearing anything. She carefully slips from the man's arms. She sneaks a look at the other presence. The man is quite handsome... she wishes she could remember everything from last night...

She scrambles to carefully and quickly pick up and put on her clothes from yesterday-he head throbbing as the sunlight reflects off the white walls of the man's bedroom. She hears him starting to stir, so she slips from the bedroom, down the hallway and out the door in the small kitchen.

Zander opens his eyes as the front door to his appartment closes. He groans as he sits up and recalls everything from the night before. _Crap._

**A/N: Heyyy how'd you like it? I actually am very proud with how this came out, and even just the plot! I hope you enjoyed it to, and let me know what you think and if I should continue! :D Thanks, lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) I'm glad to hear you like it so far! :) Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Stevie walks into her appartment to see Claire sitting on the couch with a wet wash-cloth covering her eyes forehead. "What? D'you let yourself in?" Stevie asks, going into the bathroom looking for something to cure her hangover. "Yeah," Claire groans. "Where were you all night anyway?" Claire calls. Stevie pretends not to hear her. Even she doesn't know the answer. "Stevie?" Claire sings. "Yeah? What?" Stevie snaps, finding nothing to cure her headache.

She goes back out into the living room with a wash-cloth and runs it under the tap until it's cold and dripping. She squeezes the water out until it's damp and lies down in the arm chair next to the couch where Claire is awaiting her answer. "I asked you where you went," Claire says. "Why do you care?" Stevie says as if it's unimportant. Claire sits up and takes the wash-cloth off, groaning as the sunlight reflects around the room. "You're my best friend! Why do you think I care?" she says. "Fine. I was with... an old friend..." Stevie lies. "Who?" Claire asks. "Oh, no one you know," she says. Claire drops the subject and the two spend the entire morning and afternoon watching old reruns with the volume down quite low.

By the time Claire leaves, Stevie gets into her bed and tries to sleep. But she can't. Not being able to remember the night before is driving her crazy. All she remembers is bar before she got drunk, and the handsome man's face she woke up next to. She cringes as the memory of waking up next to the stranger fills her mind. She remembers the man getting her into the car, but that's about all she can remember. He wasn't at all drunk and was fully capable of driving... so if he wasn't drunk... and they woke up the way they did... he knew exactly what happened and he knew exactly what he was doing the night before.

She gets up from her bed quickly, nearly vomitting from the dizziness she gets. She changes her clothes and makes her way to her car in the lot outside.

She arrives at Zander's appartment not long after. She thinks it's funny she remembers where his appartment is. She'd taken a bus this morning to get back home, but she didn't really pay attention to where he lived. She gets out of her car and makes her way up the stairs of the building to his appartment. She slams her fist against the door. He answers the door and her mouth goes dry. He's not wearing a shirt, just a pair of jeans ripped at the knees and surprisingly white socks. He is good looking... but that's not what she's here for. "You came back?" he asks. "I want to straighten a fews things out!" she snaps. He holds his hands up in mock surrender and says, "Like?"

"Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know what happened," she yells. "Look, stop shouting, first of all, and second; talk," he says. "Why did you take advantage of me? All you were supposed to do was take me home!" she snaps. Zander laughs and says, "Yeah, except I only had just met you. How was I supposed to know where you live?" he asks. Stevie scoffs. "We'd only just met and you already took advantage of me! That's even worse! You could've asked! Even drunk I could tell you my address," she snaps. He feels stupid as he realizes that's probably true.

"Look, if all you did was come here to yell at me, well, you've done it. Now, leave," Zander says, holding the door open for her. She feels like stomping her foot, but she refrains from doing it and walks out the front door. "Don't think this is the last time you'll see me," Stevie snaps. "Can't wait for our next meeting," Zander says back, sarcastically.

Stevie gets into her car and sits in the parking lot. She sighs frustrated and rests her dizzy head on the steering wheel. Something about all this feels off. Sure, it's a bit awkward having been taken advantage of by someone you didn't even know-it's even worse you can't remember anything. Not that she really wants to... but it's an annoying feeling.

She starts up the car and makes her way home.

Zander shuts the door as she leaves. He sighs frustrated and goes to his bedroom. He cleaned it up a bit and changed all the blankets, pillowcases, and the sheet. The last thing he wanted was the smell of the girl lingering around the room. He didn't hate her. In fact, she was quite different from the other girls he's brought home before. He didn't want any reminders of her. The less presence of her, the better.

He climbs into his bed and tries to sleep. It's taking longer than he wants it to.

**A/N: Ahhh! There's the chapter! Any McCurdians out there? :) I saw the "Just Jennette Premieres" on Nickelodeon! I couldn't help but think of all my McCuridans and how excited they must be! :) Much love you McCurdians and thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, loves! Lots and lots of updates to make up for all my missed ones! :D Hope you enjoy this!**

**(A Few Months Later)**

"_STEVIE!_" Claire yells into the appartment. Stevie slips out of her bed quickly, wiping the sleep from her eyes and snaps back, "You know I have neighbors who already can't stand the sight of you, right?" "Who needs them? Besides, I'm taking you out today!" Claire says. "Ugh, why?" Stevie groans. "Because! We are going out tonight! I found you a totes hot boy," Claire says. "You sound like a Perf," Stevie snaps, dressing into an oridnary t-shirt and shorts. "What have you been eating?" Claire says.

"I haven't been eating much," Stevie snaps. "That t-shirt is about to rip it looks," Claire says. "Look. I don't even want to be awake right now. Either shut up and drag me out now or leave and let me sleep," Stevie says. "You sleep too much, Stevie! Get out for once!" Claire says. Stevie mumbles something that probably Claire shouldn't hear. "Just let me have my moment, okay?" Claire asks. "Fine."

Stevie and Claire finally get to the mall-where Stevie would rather _not_ be at eleven in the morning. "We'll start with you," Claire says to Stevie. "Why me?" Stevie groans. "Because, lately I've noticed your clothes are _wicked_ tight," Claire says looking Stevie up and down. Stevie glares at her best friend. "Look... just go with it? Okay?" Claire says. Stevie nods her head. "Fine. Fine. Just stop talking okay? I feel bad enough about my weight as it is..." Stevie says. "Stop sucking in your gut," Claire says, patting Stevie's arm. "You're not fat! You just had a bit of a falling out. I'll help you get back on track," Claire says. Stevie nods her head again and smiles gratefully.

"Thanks, Claire," Stevie says.

There's a tapping on the front door. Zander groans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes and gets out of bed. He notices there's someone beside him. It's the redhead from the bar he went to the bight before. He realizes she should probably leave, but he doesn't have the patience to wake her up. If whoever's at the door sees he's bed another girl, then so be it. He throws on a pair of shorts and goes out to the door. When he opens it, he sees his friend of six years, Justin. "Hey!" Justin yells. Zander holds a finger up to his lips. "What?" Justin laughs. Zander points to his door which is slightly open. "Another girl? _Damn_! You are the king, Zander!" Justin laughs.

Zander says, "What'd you come here for?" "Someone's grumpy," Justin comments. "I just woke up," Zander replies. "Touche. Anyway, how's life?" Justin asks. "It's life," Zander says, pouring himself a cup of black coffee. "Gimme details! Come on! I left L.A. for a year and suddenly you're not all party animal anymore!" Justin says. "There's a girl in my bed, and I don't even know her last name. If that's not party animal, Justin, than what is?" Zander laughs.

There's shuffling in the bedroom, and it isn't long before the redhead comes out of the room, dressed in her clothes from last night. "I'm gonna leave..." she says in a shy voice. Zander nods his head. She leaves the appartment quickly. "The shy ones are always the most fun," Justin says as if living in a dream. Zander shakes his head and tries not to laugh. "She wasn't shy last night," he comments.

Justin bursts out laughing. He slaps Zander's back, his face going red from laughter. When Justin regains his control, he says to Zander, "Who else have you gotten to?" Zander shrugs. "This month?" Zander asks. Justin looks amused. "In the last few months I guess," Justin says. "Well, there was this one girl who actually came back," Zander explains. But before he can finish Justin lets out a howl. "You must be good!" "No, she didn't come back for that. She came back to yell and blame me," he says.

Justin looks at around the small kitchen trying not to laugh and says, "Oh. Wow." Zander nods his head. "Yeah... she said she'd be back... but it's been three months. I don't think she's coming back," Zander says, taking a sip of his now chilled coffee.

"Are we done yet?" Stevie groans. It's mid-noon now and Claire and Stevie are going back to Stevie's appartment. "Duh," Claire says. "But first, I'm taking you to the gym," Claire says. "Why?" Stevie asks. "Well, you said you felt bad about your weight-which you shouldn't. So, if you do feel that way, then I'm going to take you to my gym. I go every two days. The programs are great, and in less than probably two weeks you'll be feeling great! You should now though," Claire says. Stevie rolls her eyes.

They get to the gym and Claire and Stevie get ready to workout. "You'll be okay right, Stevie?" Claire asks. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks. "Well... I don't know. You seem a little _green_? Maybe I just need my eyes checked," Claire laughs. "And a lot of other things," Stevie teases. Claire laughs and says, "Just go get anything else out of the way. I'm going to sign in for us," Claire says. "Sign in?" "Yeah. You need a membership. One member can bring one friend," Claire says. Stevie nods her head and walks to the bathrooms.

She locks herself into a stall and leans over the toilet. The bathroom is clean to the max at least. There's a feeling in her gut. Like she's about to lose the breakfast that Claire had treated her to at their favorite resturant. And she does. She loses everything. She had no idea that much food was in her body... if that's even food.

Claire went through a lot to get her here to help her feel better about herself. _Sick or not... I'm staying_. Stevie thinks. She flushes the toilet and rinses out her mouth with tap water. She makes a face as she washes her hands, and thinks about how her tooth brush and mouthwash are at home. The taste will have to stay for a while.

She goes back out to the work area and waits till Claire tells her what to do.

Stevie's been running on the treadmill for almost and half hour, and she's just glad Claire is on the one next to her. She's finding it embarassing how everyone has to watch other people work out. She doesn't want the attention. Everyone knows what people go to the gym for, more often than just staying in shape. They go to get rid of their belly. All those magazines are cheap rip offs.

But with every step she takes on the treadmill... Stevie finds her energy dwindling. She knows she should stop for water... but even that doesn't stop her from trying to quickly lose a few pounds. Her vision blurs and she gets dizzy.

Claire quickly stops running on her treadmill and just catches Stevie as she falls. "I'll get an ambulance," one of the workers says. She runs off and Claire tries to wake up Stevie.

**A/N: Ooh. Cliffy! :D I know you all must be thinking of what's going to happen next. Maybe you're spot on! But, I am going to try to make it totally different from what you think, but totally relevant! :D So, reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So thanks for all your reviews! They were lovely, darlings! :D So, I'm updating for you guys and gals! :D **

_What the _hell_ is that noise?_

Stevie opens her eyes and blinks back the pain in her eyes from the lights above her bed. She's in the hospital. The ER it seems. The noise is a loud, annoying beeping from the monitor above the bed. Stevie yawns and tries to sit up but there's an IV tube in her arm. _What the hell?_

"You're awake!" says a woman in aqua scrubs. Stevie nods and says, "Why am I here?" "Your friend brought you in. She said you collapsed while working out?" the nurse says. Stevie suddenly recalls earlier. "Oh... yeah... I was on the treadmill," Stevie says. "I can tell by the burn mark on your arm from the belt. Were you wearing the clip?" the nurse asks. "Clip?" "Well, they come with clips. When you lose balance, the clip slips off your shirt or whatever you attach it to, and the machine stops right away," the nurse says. "Oh. No, I wasn't," Stevie says.

"Well, no worries. We'll get you fixed up, hon. When was the last time you ate? Sometimes if you skip a meal you can get pretty dizzy," the nurse says. Stevie thinks._ A while ago_. "Um... a couple days," she stumbles. It's barely audible. "_Days_?" The nurse asks. Stevie nods her head. "What's been stopping you?" the nurse says. Stevie shrugs and says, "I don't know. I haven't felt like eating. I went through a period of consistantly eating... then I started not fitting into my clothes... and I guess I just stopped," Stevie says. "Have you been depressed?" the nurse asks. Stevie nods her head slowly. "My father... he um... died not long ago. My mother doesn't want to talk. I do... but she shipped me off to my own appartment and I've had to work, I've just graduated... it's a lot of stress all at once," Stevie says in a rush.

The nurse nods her head, sympathy etched onto her face. "So, you started eating a lot... then just suddenly stopped?" the nurse asks. Stevie nods her head again. "Well, I'm going to go get some food and have it brought up in a bit. I don't expect you to eat all of it. But just a little bit. We'll work up to a full meal," the nurse says.

Stevie watches as the nurse leaves. She hears, just before the door closes, the nurse say quietly to another nurse, "Depression. I want an extra eye on the girl."

"Last night was fun, yeah?" Justin laughs. Zander nods his head. "I think I'm going to give alcohol a break though. Too many hangovers in one week can't be good for your body," Zander says. Justin bursts out laughing. "How long are you here for anyway?" he asks Justin. "Another two weeks. So... I'm going to the hospital in a bit. I'm going to see an old friend who's been sick a while," Justin says, a bit sadly. "You'll come right?" he asks Zander. Zander can see Justin is being totally serious. He thinks quickly and nods his head. "Yeah, sure."

Claire walks into Stevie's room and nearly runs to her best friend as she sees Stevie's finally woken up. "Oh thank God!" Claire cries. She tries to carefully hug Stevie, but settles for kissing her best friend on the cheek. Stevie smiles and says, "Hey."

"What the _hell_ happened there?" Claire cries. "I just skipped breakfast... that's all," Stevie lies. "Save it, Baskara. I overheard the nurses. Tell me what's _really_ going on," Claire says. Stevie sighs. "I don't really know. I don't think I've ever been this sad. I mean, I feel really sad. There's so much going on and-" "Your food, Miss," a male nurse says entering the room. He moves the cart into the room and then walks up to the bed and helps Stevie sit up more. He brings the tray over to her and sets it close to the right side of her bed. "Thank you," Stevie says as the nurse leaves.

"Okay... so you're depressed..." prompts Claire. Stevie sighs, and suddenly she does something she doesn't think Claire has _ever_ seen her do. She cries. "Sometimes I wake up at night and I can't get back to sleep and sometimes I don't even sleep! Sometimes I wish I could just sleep... forever," Stevie sobs. Claire holds her chest where her heart is. "I don't think I've ever heard something so sad..." Claire says, more to herself than to Stevie. "Why didn't you talk to me?" Claire demands, slightly hurt. "Because... I couldn't leave a room and come back without you not even noticing me gone. I mean... if I just gave up... would you even know?" Stevie yells.

Claire sits back in the chair by the bed and suddenly she looks like she's in a trance. "Is that how you feel?" Claire says quietly. Stevie nods her head. "Well... I guess that means we aren't best friends," Claire says. Claire gets up and walks out of the room. Stevie knows she's leaving. She knows Claire won't be back soon. Stevie feels the tears in her eyes.

They shake her body violently, and Stevie pulls the IV from her arm-the clear patch too, not even bothering that it's stinging. The blood from the puncture of the tube runs down her arm, but she's not even looking. She gets out of the bed and quickly throws the food cart out of her way. Stevie lets out a loud scream. It's a scream of frustration with a loud sob mixed in. It's basically a cry for help. She runs into the bathroom across the hospital room and locks the door. She hears a nurse come into the room.

The bathroom door handle moves and the nurse cries out, "Stevie? _Stevie!_" but Stevie sits on the floor under the open counter. Tears streak her face and she holds the IV puncture on her arm. "Miss Baskara! Please, open the door!" the nurse cries. Stevie faintly hears the nurse say to someone else, "_Go get a key_."

There's shuffling outside the door and Stevie just sits under the counter sobbing. It isn't long before the lock on the door turns and a nurse runs into the bathroom. She quickly snatches Stevie up from under the counter and gently pulls her back to her bed. Stevie doesn't protest or fight. She just cries and follows, limp. "Get the doctor," the nurse says to another worker.

The nurse stays by closely, but she picks up the food from the floor and the upturned tray. Carefully fixing what can be fixed, she nurse returns to Stevie's side, putting the IV tube back in and settling Stevie onto the bed.

"What's going on here?" Justin asks. Zander shrugs and keeps looking for the room Justin's friend is in. He sees a group of nurses standing around one room. They're all whispering amongst themselves, and he happens to catch, "The poor girl. She's gone nuts. First, her father dies... then her mother just ships her off. Then some boy, or so she says, just uses her... she's only 18. That's not the life for a girl so young," one says. Zander stops in his tracks and says, "I'm looking for that girl. Is this her room?" He knows it's a terrible lie... but he feels bad. One nurse looks him up and down and says, "State your relationship."

Justin gives Zander a light whack on his arm, but Zander ignores him. "I'm her brother," he lies. "She said she didn't have any siblings," another nurse says. "I don't live at home with her. I've actually come home," Zander lies. The nurse hesitates, but says, "Maybe you can help her out," and lets him into the room. As he walks in, he sees she's not in her bed. Justin sends another whack at Zander's arm and hisses, "Dude, what the hell? Why are we even in here? You don't have a sister." "I know I don't. I'll explain later," Zander says. Justin sits down on the chair by the hopsital bed.

Zander walks up to the bathroom door which now has a hole where the lock _was_. The door is shut. He knocks on the wood, and the door opens after a moment. A nurse and Stevie walk out. Stevie's eyes go wide. "Hey..." Zander says. Stevie looks to the nurse. "Can we be alone?" she asks. The nurse nods, but helps Stevie to her bed. When Stevie's situated, the nurse leaves. Zander looks at Justin. He nods his head at the door and Justin sighs and leaves the room.

"What are you doing here?" she snaps. He swallows the lump in his throat and says, "I heard some nurses talking..." Stevie scoffs. "Funny, my '_friend_' said that too before she walked out," Stevie snaps. Zander sits down in the chair beside her bed. "Well... when you were drunk that night... you told me you were depressed... but I didnt't think it was _this_ bad..." he says. "I'm not here because I tried to kill myself... I'm here because I fainted while working out... I haven't really been eating..." she says, looking at her hands in her lap. "Why are all those nurses outside?" he asks. "Because I threw a fit and practically bled to death... I ripped out my IV tube... it thins the blood... so you bleed... a lot," she explains, feeling even more ashamed of herself.

"Now that you've asked all your questions," she says, "I'm going to ask some of mine." Zander nods his head. "Alright," he gulps. "Why did you come here? How did you know I'm here?" she asks. "Well... Justin, the other guy, has a friend here who's sick. We were looking for him. I didn't know you're here until I heard the nurses outside," he says. "Now to get a bit more serious... I need a place to stay..." she says slowly. Zander doesn't get it. "The nurses don't trust me in an appartment alone... unless I can get someone to look after me... I stay here. And... we already seem to know... _a lot_ about each other in _ways_... so if I asked to move in... with you... what would you say?" she asks.

He gets it.

"Um... I don't really have a guest room... just a couch," he says. "That's all I need. Once I get better... I'll move out," she says. Zander nods his head and says, "When do they release you?" "Well, now that I have somewhere to go... tomorrow at noon," she replies. He nods his head again and says, "Then I'll be back at noon tomorrow, I guess." Stevie gives a weak smile and watches as Zander leaves.

_Just until I'm okay..._

**A/N: Wow! I think this is my longest chapter in ANY of my stories! :D So, how did you like it! Seriously, you guys, your reviews sparked something in me! I just HAD to write and update ASAP! So, thanks everyone! And, only four more days until I get out of school... which means: MORE UPDATES! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Also, A friend of mine, Blue Ninja Girl, asked me to tell y'all :D that she's not gonna update for a while because she's gonna be "out-and-about" for a while. Sad, but we'll all pull through! :D**

**WARNING: This chapter has mentions of suicide. Don't like, don't read. **

"So... this is my appartment," Zander says awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Stevie looks around. "It's... um, nice," she says. The awkward silence grows thicker as every silent minute passes. Stevie had packed up her things-which wasn't a lot of things either-and Zander drove her back to his appartment. Stevie only feels awkward because this appartment brings back... _unwanted memories. _She tries not to shutter. "Can I get you anything?" Zander asks after a long moment. Stevie shakes her head. "Where can I put my things?" she asks.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that you're my guest," he begins. "And, I should probably take the couch," he says. Stevie shakes her head, "It's your home... and um..." Zander watches as she blushes and realizes what she means. "I already took of the room," he says. Stevie nods her head and lets her body relax a bit. "So, you can put your bags in the closet. I cleared a couple drawers in the dresser... right side," he says. He leads her down the small hallway to the room at the end and shows Stevie.

It's a couple hours before Stevie's fully settled in. Her stomach grumbles, but she ignores it. She barely ate anything for two months. It's always something small... and not at all filling. She knows she should eat... but it's a habit by now. Eating is the last thing on her mind. Until Zander came back from Justin's. He'd gone there to give Stevie free, comfortable run of the place for a bit. He's brought home Chinese. He can't really cook. It's always easy meals like pasta or sandwiches. So, more often than not, he eats out.

"Have you settled in?" he asks. Stevie nods, crossing her arms over her body. Zander doesn't notice it... but she's worried about eating too much. "Hungry?" he asks. She waves her hand in dismissal, but Zander gives her a look. She shrinks back a little and then says, "No... thanks." "I got a stern lecture from the nurse that I had to get food into you at least three times a day. It doesn't have to be large, but you have to start eating," he says. Stevie rolls her eyes. "You don't know me, and you don't care for me. I'm just some girl you got into your bed. I'm only here until I get better with what's going on. Even then, and even now, I'm looking after myself. I don't want to eat," she says stubbornly. "Have something at least," he tries. She shakes her head. "No! I can't eat..." she says, looking at the floor.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Zander snaps. "Why are you suddenly my ruler?" she retorts. "Look, I may not care for you a whole lot... but I'm not that mean," he says. "If you hadn't come into my life I'd probably be in my appartment... in my own presence..." Zander cuts her off, "Probably slowly dying. Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, and I was forced into your life because some moron asked me to take you home." "Yeah, well you didn't do that," she mumbles.

Zander tries his best not to lose it on her... but she's making it so difficult. "Look, you asked me to open my home. I didn't have to say yes. I could've let you rot in that hospital room. But I didn't. I'm only trying to follow orders now," he says. "Oh, now?" she says sarcastically. Zander controls himself, wanting so bad to hit something. Finally he sighs frustrated and says, "Fine. Starve. It's all you've been doing for two months anyway."

She watches him leave the appartment, not even caring where he goes.

He stalks out to the parking lot. When he gets to his car, he realizes he's forgotten his keys. He curses under his breath and slams his fist against the hood of the car at least four times. "You moron," Stevie calls from behind him. "Following me?" he spits. Stevie rolls her eyes. I came to give you these," she snaps, holding up his car keys. Zander rips the keys from her fragile hand and says nothing. Stevie holds her glare. "If you want me to leave... just say it. I don't need you to look after me. It's not like those doctors and nurses will know," she says. Zander laughs, but it's a hard laugh. "Yeah, until the newspaper announce your suicide," he snaps. "Why are you being so cruel? Do you even care that I could go and off myself?" she says, hurt hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Zander doesn't say anything.

He sighs heavily and says, "I do care... it's just not easy to be happy when your life was in one direction and then suddenly it turned corners. It just keeps turning..." he says. "Tell me about it... Zander... I'm not trying to be difficult. I just... I don't _want_ to heal..." she says. "That's crazy. Everyone wants to heal," Zander says. "I don't want to heal though... I just want to forget... I want to let everything go... Believe me, I _know_ what it's like to have your life spin around..." she says. "I told that nurse I'd look after you. That's what I'm doing. And when you feel well enough... you just leave. We'll pretend we'd never even met. It'll be that simple. I'll stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine," he says. Stevie nods her head.

That sounds good.

**A/N: Okay. So this is just a very, very, very short filler chapter :D I promise to update soon! But, again thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I'm on a roll with this story! :D Ahh. I think this is my favorite one! So, thanks for reviewing-I'll surely, but accidently, miss most of you if I tried to give personal thanks... so, as a whole, thank you, darlins'! **

The next morning, when Stevie wakes up, it takes her a moment to realize her surroundings. _Zander's appartment_, she thinks blearily. She remembers falling asleep on the couch though... and now she's in his bed. _He must have put me here_... she realizes. She yawns and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She slips from the bed and quietly walks down the hallway to the living room. Upon entering, she sees Zander's fast asleep on the couch. _What a mess_, she mentally laughs. _He does look peaceful... and quite handsome asleep._ _Wait... what?_ she thinks.

She walks into the kitchen across the living room and looks into one of the cupboards. She's not really hungry... but eventually in the day, Zander's going to get her to eat something. It won't be big of course. The night prior, he'd gotten Stevie to eat a little bit of the white rice. It was after a couple more little spats and tantrums... but he managed.

In the cupboard, Stevie notices a couple boxes of new cereal. She grabs a box and a bowl from another cupboard and pours a small amount into the bowl. No milk. She spoons a bite into her mouth, and it takes all her will not to spit it out and throw the cereal away. She swallows the bite and keeps back a cringe. "You're eating?" Zander says behind her. Stevie jumps and turns to face Zander. She has the look of guilt on her face. Zander has a small smile on his face.

"Sorry," he says as Stevie's expression relaxes. Stevie shakes her head in dismissal. "I knew you'd eventually get me to eat anyway..." she mumbles, staring at the floor. She crosses her arms over her stomach nervously. "Well... yeah, but you're eating without wa problem..." he says. Stevie picks her head up, nose to the air and says, "And that's all I'm eating." She picks up the bowl and tosses out the cereal, placing the bowl into the sink. Zander isn't phased by this reaction. She ate at least.

She walks by him, and crosses her arms again. He follows behind her and says, "Why do you do that?" She gives him a questioning look. "Cross your arms?" he says, nodding to her midsection. "Habit..." she lies. Zander shakes his head. He grabs her arms gently and pulls them away from her stomach. "Stevie... I may not care for you as much as I probably should... but you _are_ beautiful. You're near perfect. Don't hide yourself... please? What makes you think you aren't?" he asks. Stevie shrugs. "I don't feel good about myself... I feel like I don't deserve things I have. I lost a lot in so little time... I feel like I'm just not good enough for those things... I stopped eating because... I feel horrible about myself... I feel like I don't deserve something like food..." she says pathetically.

"That's just crazy," Zander says, still holding her hands. She releases them from his grip and crosses them again. Zander sighs. "Is that what I am to you? Crazy?" Stevie asks. Zander internally groans. _Bad choice of words, Zan..._ he thinks. "No... I think the way you're looking at your life is crazy," he says. Stevie walks away from Zander. "Why do you find it so hard to find some positivity in your life?" Zander blurts. He mentally face-palms himself. "There's nothing positive about it," she snaps. "You're alive," he points out. "Tell me something I don't know," she retorts. She sits down on the couch and curls her feet under her body.

Zander sits down next to Stevie and says, "I do care for you." Stevie looks at Zander and says, "What?" "You said, 'Tell me something I don't know.' So, I said, 'I care for you.' Did you know that?" he says. Stevie looks confused. She shakes her head slowly and says, "No... I didn't know. Why would you care for me anyway? You got me into your bed one night and then found me loopy in a hospital..." Zander groans. "Why do you keep saying it like that? You were drunk and I was getting close to being drunk. It was a mistake... Why can't you get past that?" he asks. Stevie shoves one of the pillows at his gut and says, "Because, you moron! My life is hell enough! The last thing I ever expected to happen was having my life get screwed up by some boy!" "I'm a man," he comments. Stevie ignores the comment.

"No, you're a boy. If you were a man, you'd've known girls aren't some play toy. I know about people like you! You fnd a pretty girl to polay your eye-candy and bed her once and then dump her. Guys like you get bored. You don't care for me. You just want me to think you do," she snaps. Zander wants so bad to hit something. Why can't she just trust him? "We're three years apart. That may not seem like a lot... but to me it is. You don't care for me. I know that once I leave, and maybe even before I leave, you'll have some other innocent girl for a night. I wish I could say this wasn't all a mistake, but-"

Zander crashes his lips to hers. He's done listening to her talk. It's shut her up, or maybe it's pissing her off, but at least she's stopped talking. She doesn't pull away at first, probably because Zander's holding her in place, but eventually she breaks free. She's speechless at first, and even blushing a bit. "Why'd you just kiss me?" she asks, feeling small suddenly. "I'm not really sure," Zander says. Stevie's expression grows cold, and she walks down the hallway to Zander's room. She grabs her jacket and throws on a pair of jeans over her night shorts. She storms back into the living room, across the room and before she walks out of the appartment, she says harshly, "See. You don't even have a reason as to why you kissed me. You can't resist any girl, can you?"

With that said, she leaves, slamming the door. Zander groans.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I am totally being honest when I say: I LOVE WRITING THIS! It's definitely one of my favorites! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey loves! Thanks for the updates! Notice: If Max Schneider reaches 50k followers on Twitter... HE'S GONNA DO A FOLLOW BACK SPREE! :D Eeek! I'm oober excited! **

Stevie storms across the parking lot, mumbling curses under her breath. She gets to her car and looks for her keys. They're back inside. She groans. She doesn't want to go back inside. She walks out of the parking lot and stops right on the edge of the sidewalk. A couple taxis just pass by, and finally one stops. Stevie gets into the taxi and tells the driver her destination.

Zander watches from the window of his appartment. _Why is it everything I say sparks a fire in her?_ he asks himself. It seems that every little thing he says shatters something inside her. She just explodes. He walks away from the window and goes into his room. He dresses into new clothes for the day and when he's all set, he grabs his keys and goes out to the parking lot.

He gets into his car and drives off. He knows where she's going. He may not have known her long... but more often than not, people like her always find the place that mellows their mood. A place just like them.

Stevie gets out of the taxi and walks up the stairs into the building. This is the one place both her parents used to take her when she was little. A lot of kids were brought here, or so she'd been told. It was one of the greatest places to escape to. It made you feel younger, like a child, and it drowned out all worries. In this place... children had no worries. That was for the world outside these walls.

It's the House of Memories at the city park. There is a small building in the middle of the park, and every child who's ever been there writes their name on the walls of the house. Inside, the walls are colored in names and secret messages. It was the House for Kids. It didn't matter your age. Whenever you felt like it... you wrote your name and the date on the wall. That way everytime you went back, you could see all the times you were a kid again.

It was a comforting place. Even though little kids screamed and cried, laughed, yelled and pushed and shoved. It was the one place adults always went back to. in fact, Stevie had been visiting it a lot lately. It was the only place she seemed not to go mad.

Stevie grabs a lone marker from the floor and removes the cap. She finds an empty spot on the wall and scribbles a message: _I miss coming here with you and Mom. Love you always. Stevie Baskara, 18, 6/8/13_.

"Happy Birthday to me..." she mumbles. She drops the marker to the floor and walks out of the house. Upon leaving, she collides with someone. Expecting it to be a child, she stands up quickly, expecting crying, but she looks up into a familiar face.

"Oh _God_!" she groans. "Look. I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I'm really getting sick of fighting. Can we talk please?" Zander asks. Stevie crosses her arms across her midsection and follows Zander back to his car. He places his hand on her upper back leading her to the car. Quite honestly, he's surprised that she hasn't shaken him off yet. He gets her into the passenger side and she sits quietly. She knows he's driving back to the appartment. "Can you drive somewhere else? I think I'll go stir-crazy," she mumbles after a few moments of awkward silence. "Mm hm," he says.

He finds an empty parking lot and pulls the car around the back of the building and shuts off the engine. He turns to her and sees she's staring out the window. "Stevie... can you face me please?" he asks. Stevie sighs and turns away from the window. "What?" she mumbles. "What can I say to you that _won't_ make you hate me?" he asks. "I don't hate you... I just have a bad temper sometimes. I've lost so much... that I only look after myself," she says. "Well, I can understand that... I just want to know how I can talk to you. Not flip out on you because you came back with a snarky reply. I just want to know how I can talk to you and not have to worry about what I've said," he says.

Stevie shrugs.

"I wish I knew, too. Sometimes things strike a tender chord. I do try not to snap..." she mumbles. Zander looks at her crossed arms. He sighs. "Can you move your arms? I don't like it how you think of yourself that way..." he says. "We've only just met, Zander. Just stop caring okay? If we get attached... it'll be harder for me to leave. I'm only here another few weeks, possibly a month. I'm going to get better and then leave. Alright? You don't have to care," Stevie says. "I don't think I can stop.." he says. Stevie looks at him with the look of pure innocence. He wants to kiss her so much more suddenly.

He leans in a bit, and it surprises him that she does too. They're both unsure, and right before their lips touch, Stevie pulls away quickly. "I can't do this. You just keep sucking me in! I'm not ready to forgive you for what you've done. You keep sucking me and I keep falling for it! I can't be so stupid! You know what you're doing, Zander. I know what _I'm _doing!" she cries. Zander looks a bit disappointed, but he rights himself and starts up the car again. "Sorry.." he mumbles.

Stevie doesn't reply.

_I need to leave soon_.

**A/N: Ah! I'm cruel. I give you these little build-ups of the story... just to smoosh it again! Haha! But, again thanks for the reviews! I really am looking forward to writing more, so let me know what you think! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Max stull hasn't reached 50k on Twitter. I NEED that follow. NNED. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Also: did anyone notice I've been spelling "Apartment" wrong? I keep spelling it "Appartment." I take French class and I keep forgetting which is which haha. I can't tell which is French and which is English. So, now that that's fixed... :D**

Zander eventually pulls back into the apartment parking lot and he and Stevie quietly walk up the stairs into their apartment. When they get into the apartment, Stevie goes straight to Zander's room and slams the door. Zander collapses onto the couch and sighs heavily. Stevie, in his room, takes out her cell phone and dials a number. She didn't want to do it in the car.

(**Nelson, **_Stevie_)

**Hello?**

_Hey... can I ask you something?_

**Stevie? We haven't talked in months...**

_I know... I know... but do you mind if I come over? I don't want to do this over the phone._

**Um... sure? Come on over.**

_Thanks, Nelly_.

**Sure thing**

In his room, Stevie grabs her bags from the closet and takes all her clothes from the dresser and stuffs them quickly. When her bags are ready she walks back out into the living room. Zander gets up from the couch and says quickly, "Where are you going?" Stevie sighs frustrated and says back, "I'm going to stay with another friend. We haven't talked in a while... but these last several days have made me realize I _really_ can't stay here," she says. Zander looks confused. "What?" he asks.

"I'm going to stay with a friend. We made a deal. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours..." Stevie says simply. Zander is at a loss for words. He's just standing in front of the couch with his mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. His face expression grows cold and he mumbles, "_Make you sure you at least eat_."

Stevie nods her head and swallows the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. She almost felt like crying. But she kept her tears at bay.

She grabs her keys from the kitchen table, her bags from the floor, and leaves the apartment silently. The last thing Zander hears of her as he walks to his room is the click of the front door. He slams his bedroom door and lies down on the bed. Her scent is all around the room... and for once...

He _hates _it.

Stevie loads her car up and as soon as she's ready, she's on her way to Nelson and Kevin's apartment. She would go to Kacey's apartment... but Claire lives their too, and Stevie's apartment was sold off after she left. When she arrives at the guys' apartment, she can already go in. Nelson sits her down in the living room and says, "What brought you here?" He wasn't trying to be rude... but at some point a few months ago the group-Kacey, Claire, Kevin and Nelson-were all inseperable... now it was like they were strangers.

"Claire's probably already told you about the hospital and our argument?" Stevie says. Kevin and Nelson nod. She explains all that had happened in the last four months. When Stevie gets to the part where she's been starving herself, Kevin and Nelson sit up a bit straighter on the couch, where Stevie presses herself back into the cushions of the arm chair. "What?" the guys shout together.

"I'm depressed... I have been for a while. It's a long story... but I wound up in the hospital and Claire bailed and I completely forgot about you all, and I'm sorry for that. Zander, the guy who brought me to _his_ home, found me there while he was looking for a friend... and I asked if I could stay with him... but we've had a bit of a fall out..." Stevie says.

"So here I am," she concludes. Nelson and Kevin stay quiet a moment. "I'm really tired... where am I sleeping?" Stevie asks. "I made up the guest room before you got here. It's down the hall. I'll show you," Nelson says. Stevie grabs her bags from the floor and follows Nelson to her room.

The room is nice and comfortable. It's neat-something Nelson and Kevin lack quite often. But, that's the way they are, and Stevie wouldn't trade them for the world. She lies down on the bed on top of the covers and that's how she falls asleep.

The next morning, Stevie wakes up and gets out of her bed quickly. For once, she's _craving_ food. As she walks into the kitchen, she glances at the calendar. She stops immediately and does a double take at the calendar. _Oh gosh_, she thinks. She runs to her room and tears open one of her bags. She grabs a box-she'd gotten them the day she left the hospital.

She goes into the bathroom and locks the door. Stevie tosses the box onto the counter and stares at it. She eventually moves toward it. _Here goes nothing_, she thinks.

Nelson and Kevin jump out of their beds as a shriek rings through the silence of the morning. They run out of their room, down the hallway to the bathroom. "Stevie?" Nelson calls into the room. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. "What happened?" Kevin cries. Stevie opens the door a crack and says, "Sorry I woke you... there was a um... bug..."

Nelson and Kevin exchange nervous, unconvinces glances, but leave Stevie to herself. She waits until they leave before she locks the door again and slides to the floor. Tears stream down her face. _I should've known_. _I've kept on putting weight no matter how much I haven't eaten... I've been feeling sick quite often... would the nurses have pointed it out? Surely they would've? I was starving myself. You think they'd've said _something!_ she thinks. _

After a couple minutes of silent crying, she gets up and walks back to her room. She readies herself and pulls out her phone. _Please be up_.

(**Zander, **_Stevie_)

**Hello?**

_Hey... can you meet me at the Cafe in a half hour?_

**Stevie? I thought we were going to stay out of each other's ways?**

_Things have changed... a lot... just please?_

**Fine**.

Stevie waits a little while before she drives to the cafe. When she gets there, she sits down at a booth and orders two black coffees, one for her and one for Zander. Her stomach drops as, not even ten minutes later, he walks in. As he sits down, the waitress brings over their coffee. Zander says, "Did you ever notice there has to be at least ten different types of sugar at cafes?" Stevie forces a small laugh and says, "Um... yeah..." "So, why'd you call me here?" he asks. He lifts his cup up to his lips and takes a sip. That's when Stevie blurts, "I'm pregnant."

Zander nearly chokes on his coffee, but he doesn't spit it out. He forces it down and begins choking. Stevie waits for him to regain himself. He finally stops choking, now being glared at by all the customers nearby, and whispers to Stevie, "What?"

"I'm not repeating myself. I _want _this, believe it or not. You don't have to do anything. I just thought you have a right to know," she explains. Zander looks slightly pale, but he stays silent. "I didn't think you should one day, if at all, find out from someone else. I believe you have a right to know," she says. Zander swallows the lump in his throat. "I'll stay out of your way, and you out of mine. Okay? You won't have to do anything. I'll take care of this baby," Stevie says. Zander pushes his coffee forward, realizing he's probably not going to finish it now and says in a shaky voice, "No. No, I did this... I'm not going to bail on you like I know a lot of people have. I'm going to help you with this. We can stay around each other and do it. We don't have to necessarily live together to take care of a baby, right?" he asks.

Stevie gives him an unsure look and he says, "You're right. We probably will have to live back together. Just tell me... are you sure?" Stevie nods her head. "I saw the calendar at my friends house and realized I have missed my period these last couple of months. I was so busy being held up in the hospital and everything I didn't think about it. But I'm three days passed already... and I thought the nurses would tell me but... maybe that's why they told you to keep a close eye on me?" she says, more to herself. Zander absently nods his head.

"Probably."

"So... um..."

"Welcome back... I guess."

**A/N: Hiya! So, that's that! I'm posting a NEW story soon! I don't know when I'm going to update How to Rock though. Probably tomorrow MAYBE tonight. Fingers crossed. Also, How to Rock A Love Song is apparently now scheduled for June 30th instead of June 23rd. I AM SO ANGRY AT NICKELODEON RIGHT NOW! This has to be like the 7th time they've changed the freaking air date! Ugh. Enough of that. If I don't stop soon, you'll all be reading about my long, sucky day. :( **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! So many reviews (Mostly from the new story.)ALSO I've decided to write back to most of you guys (sorry if I miss anyone!)**

**Klrob: Thanks for the review, and I'm not entirely sure. The producer of the show said on Twitter that it's premiering the 30th. HOPEFULLY it IS the 23rd, but even if it isn't, I'll update tonight! :) Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**SupButterCup: I've always loved that username since I first read it! Haha, anyway, I think a lot of you guys knew it. I just decided to throw you all off a bit and not bring it up right away. That would be too obvious and it would probably just ruin the entire plot if I brought it up right away! Glad to hear you're liking the story!**

**zevie-bade-spoby80726: You knew it too! Haha I think a lot of people were scared when she moved out. But, no worries! I have much longer to go with this story and I hop you'll stick by no matter how upsetting it may or may not get! :)**

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx: I screamed to... except mine was of pain from a hurt fangirl. What was yours? Haha. Anyway, I definitely believe **_**everyone**_** knew Stevie was pregnant, and again, I just didn't want to put it so early in the story (early being like chapter 4 or 6 or etc). And, Zander may be a bit selfabsorbed, but he isn't heartless, so I had to make him stick by. He really does care for people, like Zander does in the actual show. So, I just had to! I try to stay within character. **_**Occasionally, **_**but not often, do I go OOC. I try not to. :)**

_**(These are to the reviews of Chapter 8)**_

Stevie walks into the apartment she's shared not even 24 hours in with Kevin and Nelson. Kevin is first to notice her presence and says, "Hey. Where'd you go?" Stevie shrugs. "Out. I had to talk to Zander... would it bother you if I... moved back in with him?" she asks. She felt like she was asking her parents' permission to have sex. It was so awkward. Nelson comes into the room, only adding to the awkwarness. Stevie crosses her arms behind her back, locking her fingers until they felt cold and blue. "What's going on?" Nelson asks. "Stevie was just asking if she can move out. She's going to go with that Zander boy," Kevin says.

Nelson turns to Stevie confused... and maybe a little hurt. "Why? Is something wrong here?" Nelson asks. Stevie shakes her head quickly and says, "No, everything's been great in the short time, Nelly... but... I kind of... _have_ to move in with him," she says. "_Have to_? Is he making you?" Kevin asks. Stevie rolls her eyes. "Of course not! I'm not stupid enough to listen to what people tell me to do... I have to because um..." She takes a deep breath and says, "I'm pregnant... with _his_ child..." she says.

She feels like vomiting. She suddenly feels asking her parents' permission to "do the dirty" would have been much easier than explaining to her stranger-like friends she's leaving with the man who's knocked her up. Well... it sounds harsh that way... but there is no other word for it. It's not like she really knew what was going on at the time... and he wasn't by any standards drunk.

Nelson and Kevin have their geeky moment, releasing a gasp loud and obnoxious enough to start an avalanche somewhere on earth. Stevie keeps from frowning. She keeps an even face and says, "Please? He says he's going to be a part of this. I _need_ to move back with him. I'm not entirely thrilled about it... but I'm sure once it starts getting a bit easier... we'll go our own ways..." she says. Nelson and Kevin exchange a glance before Nelson says, "Sure. Just promise us you'll come visit some more?" Stevie smiles, grateful, and nods her head. She gives her boys a hug and then goes to her guest room and grabs her things. She hadn't really pulled things out of it.

Except this morning when she went looking for the tests.

She spends a couple hours with Nelson and Kevin and then by the time late evening comes around, she's driving to Zander's apartment. When she finally gets there, she knows she can go right in. She figures he's probably asleep on the couch. In a situation like this... who wouldn't get all the sleep they can? She walks up the stairs to the apartment and enters. She's surprised that Zander is awake. "Hey," he says from the couch. "Hey..." she replies. "Where can I put my things?" she asks. Zander gets up from the couch and shows her to his room.

"You can put them in this side of the dresser. Anything that isn't clothing can go on that dresser," he says, pointing to a dark wood dresser across the room. "Anything 'woman' can go in the bathroom in the cabinet. I cleared it out. There wasn't much in there to begin with, but I knew you'd need more space than you had last time," he says a bit awkwardly. She isn't sure what brings it on, but she kisses his cheek and says, "Thanks."

She goes into the bathroom with one of her bags and locks the door. _What the _hell_ did I just do?_ she screams in her head.

Zander places his hand on the spot where she kissed him and smiles a bit. _Didn't see that coming_, he says, surprised, to himself. He hears the bathroom door unlock and he makes a quick exit to the living room. He sits back down on the couch and begins watching the TV. He's not really paying attention though. He's too busy listening to her sneakers on the floor of the hallway. She appears in the doorway and says, "Do you mind if I watch with you?"

Zander shakes his head nonchalantly and Stevie sits down next to him, leaving a disappointingly large gap between them. Zander chuckles and teases, "I don't bite you know. In fact, I'm quite insulted!" Stevie rolls her eyes amused and says, "I know. But, I'm fine over here," she says simply. Zander seems unconvinced. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her toward him. She squeals surprised and tries to fight... but honestly...

Zander is _much_ stronger than she is. He pins her down and she stops laughing suddenly. She gasps and pushes him off of her onto the floor. He grunts as he hits the floor, but he doesn't react. He knows why she pushed him off. "Sorry..." she mumbles. She gets off the couch and runs down the hallway to Zander's room and slams the door. She locks it and sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. _That didn't just happen did it? Did I even want it to stop? Of course I did! Right? _she questions herself.

Zander gets up off the floor and tosses himself onto the couch. _Way to go, Zander. _he thinks miserably. He walks down the hallway and knocks on the door. "Stevie?" he calls. The door unlocks and opens. Stevie's standing the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other on the door. "Yes?" she asks, her voice slightly shaky. Zander clears his throat and says, "Look... I'm sorry about that. I didn't intend it to play out that way..." he says, running a nervous hand through his hair. Stevie gives him a small smile and says, "I know... I'm just... we need to talk. We both know this isn't some love story. We're not going to fall in love. So... when it gets a little bit easier, taking care of the baby... I'll move out. I won't go far though. That way we both get to spend time with it. Okay?" she says.

He doesn't like what she's implying. _Do I want her to leave? Do I want her to love me? I might as well be asking for death! It'd be a hell of a lot easier. _he thinks. He nods his head after a moment. "Yeah. It's a deal," he says. "I'm gonna get some sleep," she says. He nods and walks back out to the living room.

_Why is this so difficult? _

**A/N: AND THAT'S THE CHAPTER! :D hehe. I think this is my favorite one so far! It's just a bit of Zevie and a bit of frustration. :) Anyway, let me know what you think? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Im going away with family. so I won't be updating again until possibly Friday. Anyway, I'm not in a really good mood (still). Yesterday, Max hit 50K on Twitter... and of course I missed his follow spree. Kinda bummed... but I still love Max, and I'm still hoping I'll get followed. Anyway, just enjoy the chapter hopefully! Also, in this Chapter, I mention Max's birthday only because I don't know Zanders. :) AND, in the story, for the record, the year isn't actually the year he was born. In this story Zander is 21, whereas Max is like 19 I think. So, just to clear that up so no one gets confused. **

The next morning, Zander wakes up on the couch, and for a second he isn't sure why. Then he remembers that Stevie's moved back in. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and slowly gets up from the couch, testing any joints for soreness. Luckily, there are no sore limbs. He goes into the kitchen and looks through the cupboards for something to eat. He groans as there really isn't much. Closing the cupboard, he goes back into the living room and down the hallway. He opens the door to his room and see Stevie is asleep. Her chest rises and falls evenly, and for once she looks like a normal person. She looks happy.

Zander really doesn't want to wake her up now. But, he has an idea in mind. He walks up to her side of the bed and gently shakes her awake. Her eyes flutter open and it's obvious she was in a deep sleep. She seems to not know where she is. But, she sees Zander in front of her and she sits up. "Morning," he says in a whisper. "I'm awake. You don't have to whisper," she teases, whispering too. Zander laughs. "So, what'cha need?" she asks, stretching. Zander holds his breath and looks away. He remembers _that_ night. The skin she's showing as she stretched only reinforces that memory.

"Well... we don't really have anything for breakfast here. I was wondering if you'd go out to breakfast with me?" he says. Stevie smiles and says, "That sounds nice. Sure. Just let me get ready?" Zander nods his head and he makes his way out of the room.

He's just glad she doesn't take long. He can remember a number of girls he's met or been with that took _forever_ to get ready. Stevie isn't like them though. He's glad for that. She's much harder, though, to impress or please. Or even swoon.

They take Zander's car to the resturant of Stevie's choice-Zander wanted some place new to go. As they sit down at their table and wait for one of the waitresses to come over, Zander asks, "So, is this your favorite breakfast place?" Stevie nods her head. "My parents used to always take me here, no matter how old I was, every Sunday," she says. Zander realizes it is Sunday, and maybe that's why she chose it. Not just because it came to mind. "But... I haven't spoken to my mom since my father died," she says. Zander isn't sure what to say. So he doesn't say anything.

Stevie grabs a cup of water, that every table is set up with, and drinks it, hoping to get rid of the awkwardness. Zander clears his throat and says, "Alright. Anyway, since we're living together now... and we barely know each other... why don't we start with that?" he says. "That sounds nice," she says. "Okay, what's your middle name?" he starts. "Rena. It's my mother's name," she says. "What's yours?" she asks. "I don't have a middle name. My parents didn't see the need if it was only going to be used occasionally," he says. Stevie shrugs, realizing it does make sense. "Okay... favorite color?" Stevie says. "Baby blue," Zander says. "Ocean blue," Stevie replies.

The waitress comes over, putting their game on hold. Zander orders french toast and so does Stevie. Of course, she doesn't plan on eating all of it. She knows, however, Zander _will_ get her to finish most of it. The waitress walks away and Zander says, "Favorite meal?" "Mint ice cream," she says. "That's not a meal. That's a snack," he laughs. "Oh. Well, I don't have a favorite meal then," she smirks. "I like fish and chips," Zander says. "Birthday?" Stevie asks. "June 21st, 1991," he says. "When's yours?" he asks. "February 8th, 1994," she responds. "I guess we both missed each other's birthdays," Zander says. Stevie shrugs. "I'm 18. I don't get worked up over birthdays anymore," she says nonchalantly. "And I'm 21, but I still love presents," he laughs. Stevie rolls her eyes, amused.

The waitress returns not long after with their breakfast, and they eat it while continuing their game. "Favorite memory?" Stevie asks. Inside his head, the first thing that comes to midn is, _Meeting you_. But even his head knows that's not an appropriate repsonse to her. He thinks of something quickly and says, "Christmas morning when I was 11. My parents got me a puppy. And I'm an only child, so a puppy is like your best friend at home. He was always right next to me..." he says. Stevie smiles, feeling somewhat touched. "My favorite memory would have to be... right now. You may have changed my life around a bit, but it was for the better I realize. I wasn't happy before. But, you really aren't that bad, Zander. I mean, sometimes your ego is a bit big... but my life is never really one track with you," she says.

Zander smiles at her confession. "Well, you definitely aren't like any of the other girls I've met. Whether we're fighting or doing something like this... it's always different. And I like that," he says. Stevie smiles and says, "I guess I never was one to follow the crowd. Besides, being normal is boring."

"Look. You actuallly finished your breakfast," Zander says, nodding toward Stevie's plate. Her eyes go wide and she looks down to her plate. "_Dammit_," she sighs. Zander's shocked. He's never heard her swear before. Sober, anyway. "Well... I guess that's the last meal I'm having today," she mumbles. Zander doesn't say anything. He knows he'll get her to eat something, even if it's small, later on.

"Come on, that's an improvement," Zander encourages after a moment. "I think it was more the baby than me who was hungry though," Stevie says. Zander shrugs. "Probably. You've been starving yourself a while now. I'm surprised it isn't hungrier," Zander says. Stevie ignores the comment and says, "Well... an improvement is pretty good, I'll admit." Zander nods his head, feeling quite smug with himself that she even agreed to him.

_I think there's a lot of improvements going on_, Stevie thinks to herself with a small smile.

**A/N: ZEVIENESS! :D I seriously think this is funny, but ****Stevie's**** (Not Lulu's) birthday is TWO DAYS AFTER mine, and in this story four years before! lol :) Hahaha Anyway, let me know what you think? :D Okay, so I'll be back Friday with a longer chapter and update for other stories o' mine! :) Hehe**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey peoples! Back **_**later**_** than I thought! :( Anyway, I managed to get online to read my emails, so thanks for all the lovely reviews, lovelies! :) As promised! My LONG LONG LONG chapter! :) Did I promise you that? Oh. That was a secret. Oopsies! Haha! Oh well, enjoy your LONG LONG LONG chapter!**

After the pair finish breakfast, Stevie and Zander go back to the car and drive around a bitt, continuing their game. "Favorite movie?" Zander asks. "Hm... I guess... Shutter Island," she says. "Isn't that movie like creepy or something?" Zander laughs. "A bit... and confusing. But I've watched it so much it actually makes sense," she says. Zander shrugs letting it go. "What's your favorite movie, Zander?" she asks. "Don't laugh... but probably Titanic." he says. She giggles a bit and says, "I never thought I'd hear a _man_ say he loves Titanic. Why do you anyway?" she asks.

Zander shrugs, at a loss for words. "I guess just the whole story," he says. "Or because there's sex and nudity," she teases. "Hey, I'm a man. Is that a crime?" he laughs. Stevie rolls her eyes amused and says, "I guess not. Anyway, favorite music?" "Anything really. Except maybe most classical songs," Zander responds. "Titanic is full of classical music," Stevie points out. "Yeah, but it's quite lovely. Besides, I didn't say I hated _all_ classical music," he says.

"Your favorite music?" Zander asks. "I guess anything except heavy metal and rap. It's just not my thing..." she says shrugging. The game is put on hold as a comfortable silence surrounds them. This is probably the first comfortable silence the two have ever shared. It isn't long, though, before it's broken. "Where are we going?" Stevie asks. "I'm not sure. I guess I'm just kind of driving around..." Zander says, focused on the road.

Stevie gives an absent single nod and stares out her window. "Punchy buggy, blue," she says, giving Zander's arm a small, harmless punch. Zander laughs and says, "We're playing this now?" Stevie nods her head, laughing, and continues looking around the scenery outside her window. "So... have you talked to any of your friends lately... besides the two you stayed with," he asks after a moment. "I haven't talked with Kacey or Claire, no," she says. "Kacey... as in Kacey Simon?" Zander asks. Stevie sits up a bit straighter and says, "You know her?"

"Well... she was a Perf since Sophomore year, until the Perfs had kicked her out. Of course I know her," he says. "You went to Brewster High School too?" she questions. "Well, I went there for my Junior and Senior year. But, I know all the Perfs," Zander says. Stevie shakes her head, trying to clear it. "Why didn't we ever see each other? I mean, Brewster isn't a large school. We would've seen each other... right?" she asks. Zander shrugs. "Not really... I wish I knew you then too. You are pretty awesome," he blurts. He mentally face-palms himself. _Yeah. That's not going to freak her out,_ his mind screams sarcastically. Stevie smiles, though. "I wish I'd known you then too. You really aren't a bad person... you're a player... but you're not a bad person," she says.

"Yeah... well... not anymore. I told you I am going to stay with you. And I am," he says. "You make it sound like we're married," Stevie says. _If only_... Zander says. He feels like slapping himself. _What is with my mind today?_ he asks himself. They only just met five months ago, _and_ they're not even in love.

Well... she doesn't love him. It leaves a gap in his chest. He really does like her. He changes the topic though. "So how have you been anyway... since you found out?" he asks. Stevie knows what he means and she sighs, confused. "I'm not really sure. I mean... I do want this. I wish it could've happened years later... but I guess I'm more scared than anything else..." she says. Zander nods his head. He's pretty scared too. He can relate.

Zander realizes they are definitely not in L.A. anymore. They're somewhere out of the city. "I don't like the fact that in a few short months I'm going to be a big as a hot air balloon..." Stevie says frowning. "You'll be beautiful anyway," Zander blurts, wanting to throw his hand over his mouth. He's never been this stupid around a girl before. _Why _Stevie? Stevie tenses a bit in her seat, but it's not even noticable. "Um... thanks..." she says.

Zander clears his throat. The car slows down and Stevie looks to Zander. "Why are we stopping? Where are we?" she asks. The car stops and Zander pulls the keys out and then puts them back in, trying to start it. "I don't know about either of those questions... the car just stopped... and now it won't start," he says. "Is there gas in the tank?" Stevie asks. Zander nods his head and says, "Almost a full tank..." Stevie sighs and leans back in her chair.

"Now what?" she asks. Zander gives up trying to start the car and leans back in his seat, defeated. "I don't know..." he sighs heavily. "Feel like taking a walk then?" Stevie asks. Zander unbuckles the seatbelt and gets out of the car, and so does Stevie. Zander takes the keys with him-not that he really needs to. They begin walking down the side of the street. It's not even noon and something's already gone wrong.

But Stevie doesn't look at it that way. "How long do you think the nearest rest-stop is?" she asks. "I'm not sure. I don't think I've really been out of L.A. lately," he says. "Oh..." is all Stevie says. She can't get out of her mind what Zander said before. Sure, she put it aside a little while... but now she can't. _"You'll be beautiful anyway," Zander blurts_. They keep on walking, occasionally stopping to kick a pebble or look round.

"After we get back to L.A... I say we go straight home," Stevie says. Zander laughs and says, "Deal." They both can't help but laugh about the whole thing. This can be one of the stories they'll tell their child. "I've scheduled an appointment at the hospital just to check things out," Stevie says. "Would you like me to come with you?" Zander asks. Stevie shrugs. "If you want to... I mean I don't mind it if you don't want to..." she says. Even to herself this is a lie. She really does want Zander to go with her.

"Okay. So when is it?" he asks. "Tomorrow at 11," she says. They don't speak after that. There really isn't much to do. "Do you play any instruments?" Stevie asks after a moment. "Yeah. I play the uke... piano, guitar-acoustic and electric-and drums," he says. "What about you?" Stevie shrugs. "I play piano, violin, bass, and a couple other things... in high school my friends and I tried forming a band... But something was always off... so we kind of just gave up," she says.

The clouds above start looking slightly grey. They really aren't worried about it raining. It would be nice since the heat is incredible by this point. Zander pulls off his button-down shirt, leaving the undershirt on, feeling slightly cooler. Stevie avoids looking his way, knowing if she were to look, she'd probably start drooling or something.

_Wait... what?_ she thinks. _Why would I drool over Zander?_ she questions herself. She shakes her head absently, clearing up her thoughts. "What song is stuck in your head right now?" she asks. "Are we really back to this game?" Zander asks amused. Stevie punches Zander's arm lightly and says, "Just answer the question!" "I don't really have one stuck in my head..." he says. "I have _Call Me Maybe_ stuck in my head," Stevie says.

Rain begins to drizzle down and Zander takes the shirt he's holding and wraps it around Stevie. "Don't need you getting sick," he says. Stevie smiles gratefully and holds the shirt to her body. "Thanks," she says. Zander doesn't reply as he sees a car coming down the road. "Finally! Someone," he says. The car pulls to a stop and the driver-side window rolls down.

"Justin?" Zander asks. "Yeah. I was just coming into the city to visit you... but here you are. Why are you out here?" Justin asks. "Long story. Can you give us a ride?" Zander asks. "Yeah, sure. Get in," Justin says. Zander offers the front seat to Stevie, but she politely declines and sits in the back, staying silent as Zander talks to Justin. "You need me to stop anywhere first?" Justin asks as he steps on the gas. Zander shakes his head and looks back at Stevie. Stevie shakes her head and stays silent. Zander gives her a confused look, but she shakes her head and looks out her window.

"Can you just take us to my apartment? We've been trying to get back all day," Zander says. The clock in the dashboard reads 2:06 PM. They'd been walking around some backroad for a while then. "Sure thing. So, who's this?" Justin asks, looking in the rearview mirror at Stevie, who isn't even paying attention.

"This is Stevie. We're living together," Zander says. Justin nearly slams the breaks. "Since when? I don't even remember you dating her!" Zander feels like laughing until Justin gives up on getting an answer. This seems to be the question Zander's been asking himself too. Since when and how? It's all rushing by, but somehow it doesn't bother Zander as much as it probably should.

"It's a long story..." Stevie speaks up. She's bothered by something... and by what Zander isn't sure.

When Justin pulls into the parking lot of the apartment finally, Stevie's the first one out of the car and already into the building. Zander sits back a couple minutes and Justin says, "Care to explain recent events?" "She's pregnant... because of me. That's why she's living here..." Zander says, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. Justin opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. He opens it again and says, "So what... no more one-night stands or anything?" Justin asks. Zander feels like slapping him across the face, but refrains. "Of course that's all over! I told Stevie I am going to stick by her..." Zander says.

"Oh no... crap. You're in love with her... aren't you?" Justin asks. Zander shrugs. "So what if I am?" he snaps. "She's 18, Justin. I can't just leave her alone... she's gone through too much for even me, a complete stranger, to leave her..." Zander says. "You're really in this deep," Justin says. "That's what she said," Zander comments. Justin laughs and says, "You're funny."

"How could you be so stupid, the both of you?" Justin asks, not really scolding, but not really congratulating. Zander shrugs. "She was drunk and I.." "You?" "I wasn't," Zander says, now looking anywhere but at Justin. "Wait... _you_ weren't? What the hell?" Justin says. "I don't get why you're so defensive..." Zander snaps. "You really want to know why?" Justin asks. Zander nods his head. "Because I used to date her... and I made a stupid make. When we were seniors, she was like my dirty little secret. Nobody knew." Justin says.

"That's why she didn't say anything the whole ride here?" Zander asks. Justin nods his head. "You, _Justin Cole_, made a mistake?" Zander says, like it's the craziest thing in the world. "Yeah. I did. I went after someone else, not realizing Stevie was probably the greatest thing to have happened to me. And to think my best friend has her now, and doesn't even freaking realize it... it hurts. It does, but I made my mistake... and I can't get her back. Now she's yours in more ways than you know... and you don't even see it." Justin says.

"You should probably go talk to her," Justin says after a moment of long silence. _Stevie and Justin dated?_ Zander thinks. "Yeah... fine. We need to talk about this some more, though. See you tomorrow?" Zander says. Justin nods, and after Zander gets out of the car, Justin drives away. Zander thinks over everything said in the car before he goes into the apartment.

"Stevie?" he calls. She doesn't answer. He goes down the hallway to his room and knocks on the door, but then he hears the shower is running in the bathroom that branches off his room. She wouldn't hear him. He goes into the bedroom and goes to his side of the dresser. He grabs what he needs and dresses before Stevie gets out of the shower. He lies down on the bed and sighs heavily. It's been a while since he's slept in his own bed. The day Stevie moved out to live with her other friends, Zander slept on the couch too. He hadn't slept in his own bed since the day she first moved in with him.

He closes his eyes and listens to nothing. Right now he wishes he could just fall asleep... and not worry about anything. He doesn't notice the shower has turned off... or the door to the bathroom has opened... or even that the bed has dipped slightly on his left.

**A/N: Oooh! :D :) Did anyone think that Justin was actually Justin Cole? And, what did you think about this chapter! There was so much in it, right? I didn't tell you guys who Justin is when you first met him because I already had this chapter written up, and I wanted to surprise you guys. Did it work? Hehe! I like to plan ahead... and go back and edit and yada yada. So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! So... I guess Zander's friend wasn't that much of a surprise :( . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**WARNING: If you aren't 13 or up, I recommend you NOT read this chapter. It has mentions of language, and content not for younger readers. NO adult content, however. **

Zander wakes up the next morning, feeling the incredible urge to scratch an itch on his nose. He opens his eyes and he jumps a bit as he realizes he's in his bed... _with_ Stevie. _Oh crap!_ he thinks. He checks himself for a minute and sighs with relief as he realizes he's still in clothes. _That's good_. he thinks.

He doesn't remember, though, falling asleep with Stevie. _She really does look peaceful_... he thinks. He's just more worried about when she wakes up. He's not sure how they got this way... and he's not sure if she knows or not. He realizes his numb arm is lying under her body. He doesn't try to move it. It might wake her. She's pressed rather close to his body...

And his body is more than aware of it. He groans, frustrated, as he realizes there is no way to escape this except wake her up... and he's not about to do that. But... he _is_ uncomfortable in certain places. He carefully manages to slip his arm from under Stevie, but as he climbs out of the bed, Stevie's eyes flutter open.

"Morning," she says in a sleepy voice. Zander turns to her surprised. "What... you aren't gonna run out of here because I slept with you?" he asks. It isn't harsh, it's just confused. Stevie gives a small laugh, and as she stretches, she says, "No... I'm not upset or anything. Besides, I got into the bed last, last night. You'd fallen asleep... and I didn't want to wake you just so you could go sleep on the couch. It is still your bed..." she says. "Yeah, but I would've moved. I know we aren't _that_ close," he says.

"No... no, we aren't," Stevie says. She almost looks disappointed, but Zander passes it off as sleepiness. "But it's not like anything is going to happen or even change," she says. Zander forces a small, agreeing laugh, but inside he wishes she were joking about what she said. It was nice waking up next to her _again_... but it meant nothing. "You still could've made me go sleep on the couch. You are my guest... and I don't have a spare room, so technically this is _your_ room," Zander says.

Stevie gets out of the bed and says, smiling, "Fine, have it your way." She goes to her side of the dresser and grabs a fresh set of clothing and goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day. "Hey, Stevie?" Zander says, smiling. Stevie turns around and says, "Yeah?" "You don't take up a lot of space like most people in their sleep. I appreciate that," he says. Stevie blushes and says, "Oh.. well... sometimes, growing up with four brothers, you learn to keep to yourself most of the time." That was something Zander didn't know about her either.

This made him slightly _more_ nervous.

Of course, after Stevie's taken her shower, she says to Zander, "I'm going to visit my family today... I think they should know..." Zander feels like slamming his hand into a car door than going with her to her mother's... but he knows he should. "So, are you asking me to go with you?" he asks. "If you don't want to... I get it..." she says, trying to distract herself. Zander walks up to Stevie and says, "Can you look at me for a second?" She does. "I told you, when you told me you're pregnant, that I was going to stick by you. No matter what the situation, I'm going to stay by you. Okay?" he says.

Stevie has an "In the Moment" feeling, and she throws herself at him, hugging him like he's oxygen. He's shocked a moment, but then he gently and carefully wraps his arms around her, and let's go when she releases him. "Thanks," she says, quickly taking a step back. "I don't bite," he teases. Stevie gives a small smile, but she doesn't say anything.

Zander isn't sure if it's a good time to bring this up, but he does anyway. "So... Justin told me some things yesterday... is true that you guys dated before?" he asks, suddenly afraid this would blow up in his face. Stevie sighs and sits down on the couch in the living room. "Yes... we did. It was almost seven months when he ran after some other girl... because he could. He's Justin Cole. He was the most popular boy at school... I was just some little secret. It wasn't a serious relationship... well... I mean, we were getting there... but then he just threw it away. And honestly, I _was_ crushed." she explains.

Zander isn't sure what to say. "So, that's why you were silent the whole ride home then?" Zander asks. He knows the answer, but he just wants to be sure. "That's part of it..." she says. "What's the other part?" Zander asks, sitting down next to Stevie. "It was like he controlled me the whole time. I never realized it until we broke up... and that helped me a bit get over him. At first, he was a nice, sweet guy... but then he just started telling me things like if I told anyone about us, he'd dump me. It was almost like blackmail. But, he controlled everything I did. He used me and manidpulated me. I didn't want to trust anyone after that. Justin was my first kiss... my first boyfriend... my first heartbreak. I didn't want seconds. So, I gave up on crushes and flings..." she says.

Zander, now, isn't sure what to even think. "But, he's deifinitely changed," she says after a moment. "Well, yesterday he said he realizes now what he gave up..." he says. Stevie scoffs. "If he thinks that'll get me back to him, he's wrong," she says. "He says he know you won't go back to him..." Zander says. Stevie doesn't reply. Zander wants to tell her everything else he said, but Justin's wrong. He doesn't have Stevie. He may have some part of her, but he'll never have all of her.

He'll never have what he wants.

"Anyway... it's almost time for my appointment at the hospital," Stevie says, looking at the clock on the DVR box below the TV. "Are you coming?" she asks. Zander nods and follows Stevie out to the parking lot.

When they get to the hospital, the wait isn't long to get in to see someone like it usually is. "Stevie?" a nurse calls. Stevie gets up and so does Zander from the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and they follow the nurse down the hallway. Stevie grabs Zander's hand, and he notices she's actually shaking. Zander leans over to her and whispers into her ear, "Calm down, Stevie. You're shaking more than a Chihuahua." "Leave it to you, Zander, to compare me to a yapping dog," she says back. "Not all Chihuahua's yap," he laughs. Stevie wants to slap the smirk off his face, but she doesn't.

They get into the room, and the nurse has Stevie sit down on the bed, while Zander takes a seat nearby. "The doctor should be here soon," the nurse says. Stevie nods her head and the nurse leaves. Zander has never really liked hospitals. It's always the smell, the germs, the gowns, the shots... a number of reasons. But, he really does want to be here today... for Stevie.

The doctor comes into the room and says, "Hello, Stevie! How are you?" The doctor sits down on a stool next to the bed and begins questioning Stevie. Zander isn't paying attention... _at all_. But, occasionally he hears bits and pieces of the conversations. "So, who's this?" the doctor asks after what feels like hours, motioning towards Zander. "Zander Robbins," Stevie says. She grabs Zander's hand and holds it, squeezing nervously. "So, this is the father?" the doctor asks. "Yes," Zander answers.

"Well, congratulations you two!" the doctor says. Stevie and Zander share an unsure glance and then Stevie looks back at the doctor and says, "Thank you."

On the trip back to the apartment, Stevie says, "Do you think this is the right thing? I mean, having a baby, but barely even a friendship?" Zander shrugs. "I thought we were past friends. I mean, not together in any way... but we've definitely surpassed friends," he says. Stevie whacks his arm. "You know what I mean! We may have jumped into bed together, but that doesn't mean we have any form of relationship. That was just a mistake..." she says. Zander feels slightly hurt. "And if it _isn't_ a mistake? Did you ever think maybe this is something I might _actually_ want? Stevie, for the longest time... I've been searching for someone like you. Cliche as that may be, I mean it. You're not like other girls I've been with. You have to admit it that deep down you know this isn't a mistake..." Zander says, feeling hopeless.

Stevie sits silently, thinking. Without arguing a point back, she leans more into her seat and stares out the window. Zander sighs heavily, and he steps on the break. When the car stops completely, Stevie looks over at Zander and says, "Why are we stop-"

But Zander leans over the arm rest and grabs her shoulders and pulls her towards him. He presses his lips against hers and at first she struggles against him, but then she gives in and kisses him. She can't help it. It really does feel nice. When the need for air overpowers, they pull away from each other and an awkward silence fills the space around them.

Stevie looks anywhere but at Zander as he starts up the car again. He steps on the gas and they head back to the apartment, silent as the day is long.

**A/N: So, my darlings! :) Was that enough Zevie for you? I know you all have been WAITING for Zevieness! That was a great climax, no? I mean, (sorry to go "Sexual" on this reference but...) I let the tension in you guys build up and up and here's the release(: So, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think? :D Was it too soon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D Anyway, I take it the last chapter was a bit of a relief to you all, huh? Haha. Well, get ready. This ride isn't over yet! I have much more coming for you guys. Does anyone think they can last with the story the whole way? :D I think you all can! **

**Can I just say... I'm listening to music as I write this that has absolutely NO RELEVANCE whatsoever to Zevie. Lol. It's seriously a Violin Version of "My Heart Will Go On". Ugh, I'm obsessed with Titanic too lol. Have been for years. :) That movie gets me everytime even though I've watched it probably 300,675,986,346 times, haha. I know every line, it's pathetic. Anyway, enough of me and my pathetic obsessiveness! **

**WARNING: This chapter is probably 13+ . No descriptive content, but please keep in mind this warning. **

_Way to go, Zander. You probably just destroyed everything you ever had with the girl! _Zander snaps to himself. He keeps his eyes on the road while Stevie looks out the window. The car is silent the whole way back to the apartment.

As Zander pulls into the parking lot, Stevie unbuckles herself and prepares to get out of the car. As he pulls the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car, Stevie gasps. Zander bends down to look into the car and says, in a concerned tone, "What?" Stevie stares at the floor of the car for a second, her hand resting on her slightly protruding stomach. "What it is?" Zander asks again. Stevie exhales deeply and says, "I don't know..."

"Are you okay?" he asks. Stevie nods her head, and as she makes to get out of the car, she gasps again and says, "There it is again. Zander, I think it's kicking..." She smiles a bit and holds her hand on her stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again.

Zander sighs relieved, and he walks to her side of the car. He helps Stevie out of the car and as he shuts the car door, she grabs his hand. "Do you want to feel?" she asks. Zander gulps a bit. He's been careful _not_ to touch her lately. Not because she's in a careful state, but because of what's happened between the pair. They still are only strangers.

Stevie squeezes his hand a bit to bring him back to reality and says, "Do you?" He isn't entirely sure, but the look on her face looks almost hurt. He clears his throat and nods his head. She smiles a bit and then brings his hand down to where she's been feeling the small kicks. "You might have to wait a little bit, but you'll feel it," she says quietly.

And then he does.

And it brings a wide smile to his face. He holds his hand on her stomach just a bit longer as the baby continues to kick. Stevie gives a small laugh as the baby kicks again, and soon Zander joins in. "What's if feel like to you?" she asks. "A heartbeat," he says. "Out-of-rhythm heartbeat... but a heartbeat," he says. "It feels like a small muscle twitch," she laughs. Realizing he's probably had his hand on her long enough, he pulls away.

They walk into their apartment and go straight for the living room. There isn't much to do as they wait to go Stevie's mother's house. They watch reruns on TV of shows they've heard of but never actually seen. Halfway through the _Dick Van Dyke Show_, Stevie speaks up, "Why did you kiss me... back in the car?" Zander groans mentally as he has been expecting this question. He changes the subject and says, "What time are we going to your mother's?" "In an hour, now _why_ did you kiss me?"

Zander shrugs. "Because, Stevie... it was an impulse of the moment kind of thing," he says. He regrets saying it. Stevie stands up frustrated and says, "I'm not your play toy Zander! You can't just use me to blow off your tension! I'm not a toy! I'm a _human being_!" she yells. Zander feels like face-palming himself. He knew that was the wrong thing to say. Honestly, he really isn't sure why.

"I don't really know why I did. It seemed... right?" he says. Stevie scoffs. "Either you _like_ me that way or you don't, but I'm not going to be used!" Stevie snaps. "That's how we got into this mess," she adds under her breath. "I'm sorry okay? Truth is, I don't know what I feel for you, Stevie. I don't hate you... and I enjoy you being around. But I don't think I _'like_' you," he says. "Back at you," she says.

"Anyway, we should probably get going. My mother isn't expecting us, so I'd like it to be early that we get there instead of late," she says. Zander nods, grabs the car keys from the kicthen counter and follows Stevie out the door to her car. He really does miss his car...

It's probably still sitting out of the city... or someone's hotwired it. Either way, it won't be coming back.

Halfway to Stevie's mother's, Stevie says, "I just remembered... my mother doesn't approve of this sort of situation... In other words... we're going to have to _pretend_ to be in love..." she says. "I can do that," Zander says. "Can you?" he asks. Stevie flips him off and glares out her window. _Prick_. she thinks.

As they pull into the driveway of Stevie's childhood home, Zander can already tell this is going to be sticky situation. The yard looks like it's barely been taken care of... Ms. Baskara probably won't be in any mood for the news at all. He takes a deep breath as he shuts the car off and he gets out. He goes around the car to help Stevie out, and soon they're waiting for the front door to open.

When Ms. Baskara answers, and sees Stevie in front of her, she almost looks frightened. "Can we come in... mom?" Stevie says, choking on the last word. Ms. Baskara nods and walks the two into the living room. "Mom... this is Zander... We want to talk to you about something..." Stevie explains. _Here goes everything_... Stevie thinks. Ms. Baskara holds up her hand though as Stevie makes to speak. "It's quite obvious what you're here for..." Ms. Baskara says. Stevie gulps and says, "It is?" in a high voice.

Ms. Baskara nods her head and looks to Zander. "What's obvious?" Zander asks, feeling quite stupid and scared now. Ms. Baskara looks to Stevie again and says, "I _am_ your mother. I think I would know when my daughter is pregnant," she says. Stevie shuts her slightly open mouth and waits for her mother to speak again. "It's obvious because you've gained a lot of weight since I last saw you... what is it now? Six, seven months?" Ms. Baskara says. Stevie nods. "I guess you want the story then?" she asks.

Ms. Baskara nods her head. She doesn't look disappointed.

Stevie explains how for five months she went without knowledge or her baby. She explains how she and Zander met-earning a small glare from Ms. Baskara to Zander. She even explains the depression and starvation she's been putting herself through. Ms. Baskara's eyes water a bit and when Stevie finishes, Ms. Baskara says, "It's all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't shut you out!"

Ms. Baskara begins sobbing and that's when Zander finally speaks. "It wasn't a mistake. Nor was it your fault, Ms. Baskara. In fact... I wouldn't take any of it back." he says. Stevie looks over at Zander confused. Ms. Baskara wipes her eyes and says, "That's sweet of you, but you don't have to pretend to love my daughter. I know what happened," she says in a soft voice. Zander keeps a straight face and says, "I'm not pretending. Believe me. Over that past few months I've known your daughter, Rena-may I?" Ms. Baskara nods. "I think I've fallen for her. I've tried denying it. But... it's gotten too complicated for lying," he says.

Stevie looks touched almost. That's when Ms. Baskara says, "Is that true?" Zander nods his head. "Every word." Stevie gives a small, unaudible gasp. _He _loves_ me?_ she questions herself. In that moment she feels like kissing him and just holidng him and never letting go. _Do I love him too?_ she asks herself. _Oh my god. I think I do_! she cries in her head. "Stevie?" Ms. Baskara says.

Stevie looks to her mother confused. "Are you alright?" she asks. Stevie turns to Zander and says, "You love me? After all I've said and done to you?" she says, choking on a sob. Zander nods his head, afraid she might reject him. Stevie gives a small, happy laugh and says, "I think I'm in love with you too, Zander..."

Ms. Baskara smiles.

She leaves the room for a moment to go get something from the attic. Stevie isn't sure what it is, but she turns to Zander and says, "I'm sorry about what I said to you before... about using me. I guess we were both denying each other. Do you really love me?" she asks. Zander leans in and kisses her right on the mouth, and for a moment she does nothing. But then she melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"We need to leave soon," she whispers in a slightly husky voice. Zander laughs. "I think you can hold out," he teases. Stevie pouts, but she rights herself as she hears her mother coming down the stairs. Zander clears his throat just as Ms. Baskara comes into the room. She gives Stevie a small knowing look, to which Stevie blushes.

Ms. Baskara takes her seat in one of the armchairs and holds up a small yellow and white blanket. "Do you remember this, Stevie?" she asks. Stevie's mouth opens slightly as she remembers the blanket. "That was mine," she says, smiling absently. Ms. Baskara nods and smiles. "I want you to have it... for your baby. Do you know what the sex is?" Ms. Baskara asks. Stevie nods. "No. I told the doctor I wanted it to be a surprise," Stevie says. Zander looks confused. Stevie gives a small tsk and says, "I asked you, Zander. You said 'yes' when I asked you if it should be a surprise. You weren't listening were you?" Stevie gives a small laugh as Zander sheepishly shakes his head.

"Anyway, Stevie... Take it," Ms. Baskara says. "Thank you, Mom..." Stevie says, taking the small yarn blanket her other made her when she was a baby and held it close to her protruding stomach. Ms. Baskara smiles. "Do you have names? I'm sure you don't want a nameless baby," Ms. Baskara teases.

"No... we haven't started picking names out yet," Stevie says.

It's a couple hours before Stevie and Zander say goodbye to Ms. Baskara and go back to the apartment. As Zander drives, Stevie absently rubs her stomach. "The baby is kicking again," she laughs. Zander smiles. "Well, I hope he's kicking when we get back," Zander says. "He?" Stevie asks. "I have a small feeling it's a _he_," Zander shrugs. "A little Zander jr." Stevie laughs. "I don't know if I could live with another," she teases. "You wound me, Baskara," Zander laughs.

"You deserve some wounding," Stevie jokes. "Says you," Zander replies. Stevie rolls her eyes, amused, and stares out her window. Zander frowns. He sighs as he says, "Stevie?" "Mm hm?" she says. "You're going to hate me after I say this..." he says. Stevie's expression goes from amused to careful. "What?" she says slowly. "Back in the hospital... the nurse had told me to make sure you eat because she said you were in a fragile condition. At the time... I didn't know what she meant... but that day you left... I knew." he says.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asks, feeling slightly betrayed. "When... but when I told you... you were so shocked... You couldn't have..." she says in a strangled voice. "Because _you_ said it. Because you knew was why I was shocked... All along I'd known... but I just didn't think about it enough to know from the start...andd I'm sorry for that," he says. Stevie looks out the car window, pushing herself against the door. Suddenly... being as far apart from him as she was didn't seem to be enough. "I can't believe you, Zander. You _knew_!" she says in a pathetic voice.

"I did... after you left I knew," he says in a small voice. "I can't believe you!" she yells. She sits as far from him as the car will allow her to and doesn't say anything to him the rest of the night. Even in the apartment she doesn't say anything.

She doesn't want to sleep in his room. Instead, _she_ takes the couch, and Zander is forced to sleep in his own bed. It suddenly became the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be beside her.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not at all.

**A/N: oooh. :/ Annyway, let me know what you think, yeah? :) I feel like I'm losing reviewers. :O I got probably 3 last chapter, which is nice... but I used to get about 9 or 10 a chapter. What happen? Am I losing my spark with this story? :O let me know?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so I'm glad to hear I've still got my spark with this! :) I'm going to do another reply right now to all the reviews for Chapter 13! They're all lovely reviews by the way, so thank y'alls! :) **

**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx : I love toying with people's emotions! :) Hehe But, you know you love what I do! :) And I told you all that there will be many more ups and downs on this rollercoaster! I'm not done yet! :D**

**hoaluvpatrome567 : Yeah, Stevie is being a bit overdramatic, but hormones and stuff. Haha! Anyway, I think it's your first time reviewing my fic, too! Thanks! :D **

**zevie-bade-spoby80726 : Yeah... There was some pretty cute Zevieness.. then poof. :D I'm just that cruel though! But don't worry! Remember, UPS and DOWNS! :D**

**AriZevie4EVER : Thank you! :D I understand that too, being lazy to log in. That's me ALL THE TIME! hahaha**

**diana04123 : Thank you so much! I plan to write much more! I've mentioned on Twitter actually that I plan to put AT LEAST 20+ chapters in this story! :) Maybe 30, maybe 40. Still debating that with myself ;)**

**iLoveLuluAntariksa: Cute name! :) I love Lulu too! I screamed when she tweeted me back. Haha, anyway thanks for the lovely review, darlin'!**

**steviexzander : a twist indeed! :D Thanks for R&R!**

**HolaReader2001 : Aww thanks! That's so sweet! :) I do only try! :)**

**SoulSurferfan116 : Hey! Gonna start reading some more of your fics soon! Hopefully reviewing too! Anyway, Thanks! I'm glad you think it was 'perf'ection! haha I fangirled and sobbed while writing it xD Thanks for the lovely review, lovely! :)**

**That's all the reviews for chapter 13! Thanks everyone! Omg. Who saw David Israel's and Lulu Antariksa's tweets with the photos? ZEVIE! Max and Lulu on a motorcycle (or whatever the name of the bike is called lol). Also, so many emails! For just that one chapter! Thanks you so much, lovelies! You have no idea what that means to me! (Well... actually you do. Most of you are writers here too! Lol).**

**WARNING: This chapter is 13+. Please pay this warning some attention! **

The next morning, Stevie wakes up to Zander's living room, which isn't normally where she wakes up. She looks around, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She groans as the sunlight coming in the windows is too bright for the just-waken. She gets up off the couch and goes into the kitchen to look for something to eat. She still has moments where she doesn't feel like eating... _She _doesn't. But the baby does. So one way or another... she's gonna eat.

She grabs cereal from one of the cupboards, a bowl and a spoon and milk from the fridge. She's never liked milk on cereal. The cereal gets too mushy too soon. But now, she's _craving_ it. _Stupid hormones!_ she thinks. She goes back out to the living room and sits down on the couch, crading the bowl of cereal in her left palm. _I am such an idiot_. she thinks, refering to the night before. She finishes her cereal quickly and she slips into Zander's bedroom to prepare for the day-fixing her hair, dressing herself, brushing her teeth, all the usual stuff she does.

Zander's still sleeping when she's done. _He won't mind_. she thinks. She goes to his side of the bed, bends down and presses a kiss to his unmoving lips. His eyes open quickly to see who it is, and when he sees it's Stevie, he kisses her back. When she pulls away she says, "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Zander laughs, and sits up. "What's with the change in heart suddenly?" he asks, his voice still thick with sleep.

Stevie shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess my hormones went a little nuts last night." she says sheepishly. "Well, if I can wake up to that every morning, fight all you want," Zander teases. Stevie punches his arm playfully. "Be nice," she pouts. Zander laughs as he stretches his sleep-struck muscles. "I feel like just hanging out today. I don't wanna do anything," Stevie says, slipping beside Zander and laying across his lap. "Do you have any idea, Stevie, what that can do to a man who's just woken up?" Zander asks.

Stevie giggles.

"Sorry, Zander, but you're on your own with that," she teases. "You're just a tease," Zander says, pulling Stevie into a sitting position on his lap and pressing his lips to hers. He wraps his arms around her waist while she tangles her fingers in his hair. He slides his hands up the back of her shirt and draws circles with his fingertips on her skin. Stevie's gives a small moan as he begins drawing the circles farther up her back.

She pulls away for breath, and soon Zander begins pressing kisses to the hollow of her throat. Zander slides his hands from her back around to the front of her torso and feels her soft skin, memorizing it like he did the first time. That's when Stevie pulls away from him.

"What is it?" Zander asks, his voice slightly husky. "There's something... that's been bugging me," she says in a small voice. Stevie begins playing with a corner of the blanket. Zander pulls the corner away from her hand and says again, "What is it?" Stevie blushes as she says quietly... "My first time... was I good?" Zander starts laughing, not to be mean, but he just can't help it. Stevie makes to slip out of the bed, tears shining in her eyes, but Zander grabs her waist and holds her. "Let me go, Zander," she says lamely. Zander stops laughing and says, "I'm sorry, Stevie. I wasn't laughing because you were bad. You weren't." he says. "Then why did you laugh?" she snaps.

"Because you were worried about something like that," he answers. "Because it's serious! I wanted it to be something I remember forever... but I got drunk and I don't know what it was like," she says, tears sliding down her cheeks. Zander wipes away her tears with his thumbs and says, "You were great, alright? Stop crying, Stevie." Stevie takes a deep breath to calm herself down and says, "But I don't remember it."

Zander grows a smug smile and begins kissing her neck again. "I guess I'll just have to change that then, won't I?" he says. Stevie gives a small smile and tangles her fingers in Zander's hair again, loving the feeling of his warm, soft lips on her skin. "Zander," she moans as he slips his hands back under her shirt and runs his fingers over her upper body.

...

By noon that day, Stevie is finding it hard to escape Zander's arms. Everytime she tries to move from the bed, Zander tightens his hold around her waist and holds her. "Zander, come on," Stevie laughs. "I wish we could just stay right here forever," Zander teases. From behind her, he's got her pinned to him, and occasionally, just to throw her off, he begins kissing and sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. "Zander if I get a hickey..." she warns. "Too late," Zander smirks.

Stevie gives Zander's arm a small swat and quickly manages to slip from his now loose hold. Stevie playfully sticks her tongue out at him and slips into the bathroom, locking the door. She looks into the mirror and can't help but laugh at herself. Her hair is frizzy-curly now and right where her neck and left shoulder meets is the hickey Zander gave her. She runs her fingers over it.

_So this is what it feels like to be loved_, she finds herself thinking. She smiles as she continues to run her fingers over the mark on her neck. Stevie goes back into the bedroom and sits down on the bed, close to Zander. She starts laughing and Zander gives her a questioning look. "I look like a mess," she laughs. Zander begins playing with her frizzy, messy curls and says, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but flattering me isn't going to get me going again," she teases. Zander laughs and says, "Who said I was asking for more?" Stevie gives him an amused look and says, "Right." She sighs and gets up from the bed and goes over to the dresser to get some new clothes. Zander joins her, but before she can get any of her clothes out of the dresser, Zander pulls her around to face him and presses a kiss to her lips.

"I think I love you, Stevie," he says after he pulls away. Stevie rests her head against his chest, since he towers at least a foot over her, and says, "I think I love you, too, Zander."

**A/N: Okay, so this is almost like a filler chapter, but I felt like you guys deserved some more Zevie! It was also very fluffy, and honestly I think this is the first chapter I am NOT proud of. :/ Anyway, I'm thinking on July 3rd or 4th, I'm going to post a 4th of July Zevie fanfic. What'cha think? Let me know what you thought about this chapter, too! :D Again thanks for all the reviews from chapter 13 everyone! OMG WHO SAW THE HOW TO ROCK A LOVE SONG CLIP? If you haven't, go to my tumblr zevieobsessed . tumblr . com (remove the spaces) and just look for it! It's funny and Zacey/Zevieful ! It's Kacey and Stevie's ideas of what it would be like if Zander liked them. Omg. I'm still laughing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! :D WHO SAW How to Rock A Love Song? [SPOILER] Ugh. Unattractive, crushed fangirl sounds... begin now. Anyway, I have cramps now. This episode gave me stress. Errg. Anyway, to make up for it; here's a chapter I did NOT intend on posting tonight. **

A couple weeks later, Stevie and Zander find themselves walking out of the hospital after a check up. "Well... that went pretty much as expected," Zander says. Stevie nods her head. They're never really sure what to say after these types of things. The appointment usually consists of words Zander's never heard before, words Stevie never thought she'd hear at 18, and a bunch of facts they both know they will forget after the baby is born, and maybe even before.

Sure, Stevie tries to remember it all, and so doesn't Zander, but she's only 18. It's not like you could possibly keep everything in mind. The car ride back to their apartment isn't long like it used to be when they could barely stand each other. It isn't quiet like it used to be. In fact, if no one knew the truth behind their new attitudes toward one another... one would say they look like they're the lucky, perfect couple.

Of course, they aren't perfect. Nobody is. But they're improving.

As they get into the car, Stevie presses back into her seat and closes her eyes. Zander starts up the car and says, "What's with you?" Stevie cracks one eye open and looks at Zander. "I have a headache... I didn't sleep all night..." she groans. "Well, you can sleep when we get back," Zander says. Stevie gives a small groan and closes her eye.

It doesn't take long to get back to their apartment. Zander helps Stevie in and she makes her way to the bedroom. She lies down on the bed and sleeps the rest of the afternoon. Zander waits until she's asleep to leave.

He was supposed to meet Justin a couple weeks ago, but for some reason Justin kept avoiding him. Zander made sure this time Justin can't back out.

Zander drives to Justin's place, it's out of the city, and he almost laughs as he sees his car is still sitting on the side of the road. The drive to Arcadia, from LA, doesn't take long by car. It's about a thirty minute drive. Unless your walking. Then it's about 4 hours. Zander _and_ Stevie should know!

He pulls up to Justin's _house_- _"No, apartments are too small!_" -and shuts the car off. For a moment, he wonders what he's going to ask Justin. Sure, some of it's been answered, but there _has_ to be more. He collects his thoughts, gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. He knocks and soon Justin answers.

"Hey," Justin says. "Hey," Zander replies. "So... are we just going to get down to business then?" Justin asks. Zander shrugs. "That's probably best. That's what I came here for really," Zander replies. Justin nods his head and they go into the living room to sit down. "Okay, Zan. Ask away," Justin says. "Why were you two keeping your relationship a secret? We were-and are-great friends..." Zander asks. "Because it was fun to sneak around. And I didn't want people to know I was going out with someone from a younger grade," he says.

"After a while though, Stevie, got bored of sneaking around and she said she didn't want to anymore. But I didn't want to jeporadize my reputation. That was what angered her the most. She didn't break up with me though. I think she liked being accepted by someone who was a lot older. But, I broke up with her for someone else," he explains. Zander clears his throat and asks, "How serious were you?"

Justin laughs and says, "You really '_get down to business_,' don't you?" Zander ignores the comment and waits for Justin's answer. "Alright, fine. Guess that wasn't funny. We weren't serious,_ serious_. It was more like making-out in the places people couldn't see us, or in my truck or something like that. But it never got _that_ serious," Justin says. Zander realizes he probably should've figured that.

And more memories of _that_ night come back to him.

Justin waves his hand in front of Zander's face and says, "_Hello?_ I lost you." Zander comes back to reality and says, "What?" "I lost you. What were you thinking about?" Justin asks, confused. Zander pales a bit and shakes his head. Justin shrugs and drops the subject. "Anyway, it's time for me to ask some questions of my own," Justin says.

"Be appropriate, will you?" Zander says bitterly. Justin holds his hands up in surrender and says, "I'm not going to ask you anything like that," he says. "Alright, then. Ask away," Zander says, still _slightly_ unsure. "It's quite obvious how far the pair of you have gotten-" "Justin..." "-dude, shut up. It's obvious how far you two have gotten... but how did this all happen. Like how'd you meet?" Justin asks.

Zander explains the whole story-"sugar-coating" what he felt needed to be, and let Justin ask a couple more questions. Justin just listens though. "Wow. I don't think I could get that lucky if I tried," Justin says. "Lucky?" Zander asks, confused. "I meant, I don't think I could ever stumble across someone like her and actually manage to keep her the way you have through all the fighting and everything..." Justin explains. "Oh," Zander sighs.

"You don't seem too happy," Justin says. "Is that how I'm supposed to feel? I love her, believe me, I do... but I feel like she could do so much better. I'm just some guy who screwed up her life... and yet _she_ loves _me_. How the hell's that work?" Zander asks. Justin shrugs. "Not sure. But don't let her go, dude. She really is an amazing person. She's damn stubborn, but she's amazing," Justin says.

Zander gives a single nod, thanking Justin for the advice.

"I should probably get going, Justin. She'll be awake any mminute, if she isn't already," Zander says. As Zander stands up, Justin says, "Can you tell her I'm sorry for everything that should've happened between us... but didn't. I know she won't listen to me anymore." Zander nods his head and he finds him self not long after driving back to the apartment.

**A/N: Okay, so just a short filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I promise to try and update this one again soon! I know, it was unfair of me to update this one daily and then just stop, but I kept neglecting other stories, which I'm trying not to do. So anyway, let me know what you thought? :D Thanks everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh. My. GOD. Okay, so you all know David Israel right? Oh my god. HE READ MY 4TH OF JULY FANFIC! I was a wreck the whole time I was waiting for a response! My friends sent him a link and he said he'd read it! I feel special he took some of his time to read MY fanfic! Oh my god! And guess what he said? I quote, " ZevieObsessed Feared it'd be terrible, but it wasn't. Well done..." I FREAKED OUT! He's ACTUALLY part of How to Rock, and I got a great review from the developer of the show himself!**

**Okay. Enough of me. I'm calm now. Kinda.**

Zander arrives at the apartment and sits in the car for a little bit. He sighs heavily. Life hasn't been normal since he met Stevie. In fact, it's been incredibly crazy. He looks up at the apartment, and he sees Stevie standing in one of the windows. She's giving him a small smile, while absently rubbing her stomach. He smiles back at her and then shuts off the car.

He locks the car as he gets out and begins walking up to their apartment. He knows he can't tell her right away what Justin asked him to. She'd probably go stubborn-mode and drop the subject completely. As he gets into the apartment, he smells something absolutely delicious. He goes into the kitchen where something's cooking. Stevie comes into the kitchen from the living room and greets him wih a kiss full on the mouth.

"Hi," she says after they pull away. "Hey," he greets back, smiling. "What are you cooking?" he asks. "Spaghetti and Meatballs," she replies, going over to the stove. "Well, it smells amazing," he comments. Stevie blushes at the compliment and says, "Thanks. It shouldn't be long now." Zander helps out the next couple minutes whenever Stevie asks for it.

Eventually, they sit down to eat, and as they eat they talk about certain things. "How's the baby?" Zander asks after a little while. Stevie places her hand on her stomach and says, "Well, it's kicking a lot. Always hungry and sometimes it's quite moody. Or maybe that's me." She starts laughing, and soon Zander finds it contagious.

"So, where'd you run off to today?" she asks after she stops laughing. Zander frowns. "Oh, come on. I won't get mad. Promise," she says. Zander sighs and says, "Justin's." "Oh," Stevie says, looking down at her plate now. "What for?" she asks, unsure if she really wants the answer. "I wanted his side of the story. I wanted a couple questions answered," Zander replies. "Why didn't you ask me?" Stevie says.

Zander shrugs.

"I guess I didn't want to throw all the weight on you," he says. Then he realizes the double-meaning to what he's just said. He frowns and so does Stevie. "Let's not worry about that now though, okay?" he says after a moment. Stevie nods her heead, and they eventually go back to the way it had been when he walked in.

After they finish eating, the pair retire to the couch to watch old reruns of shows and movies. About eleven-thirty, maybe a bit after, Stevie's asleep on Zander's shoulder, and he's about ready to sleep. He shuts off the TV and picks up Stevie gently. She doesn't even stir.

He carries her to their room and sets her down on her side of the bed. He takes off her yoga pants and slips on the pants she normally wears for bed, and then gets ready himself. Once he's settled in, he sighs.

Glad to finally sleep, he closes his eyes and let's sleep take over.

He wakes up, what feels like a minute later, to the sound of crying. He sits up and finds Stevie with her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Stevie, what's wrong?" he asks scared. She lets out a pained moan and says, "Zander, I think we need to go to the hospital." Tears stream down her face, and Zander quickly gets up and helps her out of the bed.

The only thing Zander can think about is: _Please let them both be okay!_

**A/N: Cliffy! :D Sorry, but I had a strong urge to leave it there, even though it's like MAJOR short. Ugh. Hate me or love me, lol. Let me know what you thought? :D**

**ALSO: I do intend on updating Letting Go Of the Past HOPEFULLY tonight! So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry it's been two months, and hopefully it'll be up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**/N: Love the reviews everyone! I had to leave it off where I did though! So, hopefully this will be longer than the last! :)**

The coffee in Zander's hand has long since gone cold. He didn't feel like refusing it since one of the nurses was nice enough to get him some. He's tired and every now and then a nurse comes out to talk to him. But he doesn't listen unless it's about Stevie's health or the baby's. There's a nurse talking to him right now. "A Cesarean delivery is required to stop the bleeding. It's the only way to cure the Placenta Previa. The baby can be delivered, even if she's only 25 weeks. Do you have any questions, sir?" the nurse asks. Zander clears his throat and asks, "What's the chance the baby will survive?"

The nurse gives him a sympathetic look and says, "There's a fourty-to-fifty percent chance the baby will survive. If the baby does, there may be some issues later on in it's life," the nurse explains. Zander feels like someone's punched his gut out. It's not a big chance at all he realizes. "Thank you," Zander says tiredly. The nurse pats his shoulder and goes back through the doors she came from.

Zander sighs, frustrated, and rubs his eyes.

A nurse comes out to get Zander and asks if he wants to be in the room when Stevie undergoes the C-section. At first, Zander isn't really sure if he should. It would be, not entirely gross, but different and personal. Finally he agrees. It is _his_ child and Stevie's. He said he will help Stevie through it. The nurse brings him into the room after he's changed into the scrubs the nurses have given him, and see the doctors have already started. He tries not to get too close, he can actually see _inside_ of her body. He feels himself getting a little pale, but then, after what feels like a short time, he sees a doctor holding the baby. He feels like passing out as he hears it crying.

The doctors make quick work of fixing up Stevie, and when she's ready, they place her in a hospital gown, switch her to a new gurney and take her out of the operating room. One of the nurses cleans the baby up, and Zander just watches. He doesn't move, or make a sound. The nurse turns to Zander and says, "Would you like to hold the baby, sir?" He doesn't say anything. The nurse tells him how to hold his hands, and he does everything she does. The nurse places the baby in his hands and says, "She's so pretty. Here, I'll take you out to your wife." He doesn't bother correcting the nurse.

She walks him out of the operating room to where Stevie is. She's awake, but incredibly sleepy. Or at least the medicine is making her sleepy. She smiles, though, when she sees the baby in Zander's hands. He's looking at their baby girl though. She's tiny, and barely fits in his arms.

He walks up to Stevie's gurney and sits down on the edge. The nurse hands the baby from Zander to Stevie after a couple minutes and explains to her how to feed the baby. Zander looks away. The baby is quick to latch on, and at first Stevie's surprised, but eventually she gets used to it. "You're a whimp," Stevie teases Zander, who's still not looking her way.

He finally turns to face her, and he keeps his focus on her face. Stevie laughs. "Zander, _now_ you're going to play the innocent one?" she asks. Zander chuckles and says, "I'll get used to it eventually." Stevie smiles and then looks down at their daughter.

She sighs and says, "I feel tired." "You're tired? You felt nothing," Zander teases. "I watched it all," he says with a small laugh. Stevie rests the baby on her lap, one arm still supporting the newborn's head, and whacks Zander's arm. "_You_ did _not_ feel your insides fall back into place, Zander," she teases. "Fine, you win," Zander says, holding his arms up in surrender.

A nurse walks into the room and asks them a couple questions, and makes small chat. Before she places the baby in the small crib that's been placed in the room, she looks at Zander and Stevie and says, "Have you picked a name for your little girl?" Stevie looks to Zander. Both of them are saying the same thing with their eyes. _We haven't even talked about it!_

Stevie looks to the nurse and says, "We're still thinking on it." "Well, alright then. And congratulations. She's a mircale in more ways than one," the nurse says. Stevie and Zander smile at the nurse, and they watch as she leaves. "Well?" Zander asks. "Let's get thinking," Stevie laughs.

After a couple hours of brainstorming, the nurse comes back to hand the baby to Stevie for another feeding. "Have you come up with anything?" the nurse asks, her eyes shining at the beauty in Stevie's arms. Stevie smiles and says, "Eliza Marie Robbins." The nurse makes a cooing noise at the baby, and says, "That's a lovely name!"

The nurse turns to say something to Zander, but she sees he's fallen asleep in the chair by the bed.

Stevie only laughs.

**A/N: Slightly longer. Didn't get a whole lot of time by noon today. Okay, so some of this is my experience. No, I was never pregnant, nor am I. I'm 14. Anyway, I was born 2 months early with my twin sister. So my mom had a c-section, and she said we were so tiny that our heads fit my Dad's palms and we didn't even reach his elbows in length! So, we were tiny babies! However, I do not believe my mom had Placenta Pervia, though it's possible. Since I think it's more common in women who are pregnant with twins. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think?**


	18. Acknowledgements & Short AN

Okay, So I'm probably going to get murdered via reviews for posting an A/N as a chapter, but I want to let you guys know:

The last chapter was the **final chapter** of _**THIS**_ story. I want to say though, I am so grateful for ALL the reviews for this story, and you've all been so nice and encouraging! So, thank you all so much! I have good news, AND bad news. I'll start bad;

_Bad News_: This story is over. I have finally concluded Zevie: An Unusual Tale.

_Good News_: There IS a sequel! :) (Jumping around yet?)

I know more often than not the original story is usually better than the second, but I am going to try so hard to make the second one a lot better than the first one! I hope you're all looking forward to it, and _**I just want you to know you can look for the first chapter of story 2 in 1 to 2 days**_.

Okay, so the new story is going to be titled;

**An Unusual Tale: Through It All**. It still follows the original characters (Stevie, Zander, Kevin, Nelson, Kacey, Justin, etc.) but it's going to be basically Zander and Stevie's struggles with being a new family. So, I hope I do well! I'm kind of nervous about how the new story will turn out, but regardless, I hope you've enjoyed reading **Zevie: An Unusual Tale**!

Again, thanks for the reviews! An because you've all been so awesome, You're each going to get a thanks!

So, my thanks begin now!

**Thanks For Reviews go to: **

_**Blue Ninja Girl (the first reviewer to this story!)**_

_**XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx (Love your username! Hunger Games fan? :D) **_

_**UkuleleBabyDoll (I love the ukulele haha!) **_

_**lafalot22 (If that means "Laugh" then I do that a lot lol)**_

_**Giggles-Smiles-Laughter (Three of my favorite words/things!)**_

_**TurnDreamsIntoReality (Great motto!)**_

_**ZevieDelenaHTRluver123 (ZEVIE!)**_

_**SupButterCup (still love that username!)**_

_**zevie-bade-spoby80726 (love all those pairings!)**_

_**CRcappy (Love your username!)**_

_**Klrob (Love your username!)**_

_**Applepie12 (My favorite type of pie lol)**_

_**LivingLovingLife (Great motto!)**_

_**I love house of anubis (Haven't seen the show :/ , but I've heard of it!)**_

_**Kayleighann5 (Assuming that is your name, lol, I love it!)**_

_**ILOVEALLSTORIES (Your username always makes me smile!)**_

_**diana04123 (Assuming that is your name, :) , I love it!)**_

_**steviexzander (I totally agree with your username!)**_

_**SoulSurferfan116 (I assume you saw the movie, lol. I love your username and the movie!)**_

_**Alli hearts you (I heart you and your review!)**_

_**MagnificentMichelle (That's a "Magnificent" username! :D)**_

_**iLoveLuluAntariksa (I love Lulu too! And your username!)**_

_**AriZevie4EVER (I agree with your username! :D)**_

_**hoaluvpatrome567 (not entirely sure I understand your username, but regardless, I love it!)**_

_**Camlove18 (I love your username!)**_

_**Ashleyyy (Love your name!)**_

_**cartoonshirtnerd (love your username!)**_

_**StayClassyDarlin (Love your username and the Lulu Motto!)**_

_**ArtzyChick (I love your username!)**_

_**Guests (I can't at all forget you Anonymous peoples! :D)**_

Okay, so those are all the reviewers! I just felt like tagging in some small comments with the thanks! Hopefully you're all looking forward to **An Unusual Tale: Through It All**!

-ZevieObsessed2012

NOTICE: This "chapter" (or A/N) will be down within a week, I just want to let you all know what's going on! Thanks, lovelies!


End file.
